A Heart of Iron
by AcausalTrilby
Summary: A war between seven of the greatest heroes of mankind to claim the grail and with it, a wish. For Tony Stark it was an opportunity to see his wife and child again and maybe save the world again if he has the time.
1. Chapter 1

When Rin Tohsaka opened the door into the living room after the failure of servant summoning ritual and the subsequent explosion she didn't have many expectations, or to be precise she had not yet received the time in which to formulate any expectations. Given a few more minutes she probably could have come up with a few, and one or two might even have been probable. However even if she instead chose to retire to her room, read a book, lie down in bed with the standard turmoil of thoughts that signaled an exit to the day and then woke up in the morning and had breakfast, she would still have not expected the sight that actually befell her.

In the wreckage of the room stood a girl at a height of about ten centimetres shorter than Rin. The girl turned towards her as she entered and Rin immediately noticed that her eyes were an unnatural purple and she had long grey hair despite her otherwise youthful look. Her face looked almost doll-like and bore no expression with dull eyes. Most unusual of all she was holding a feather duster and dressed in a purple maid costume, complete with headdress and apron. The girl in front of her placed the feather duster down before she turned and curtseyed, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

"Servant Saber," she said without any change in expression before raising her head up, picking up a nearby broom and going back to sweeping up the dust.

"That's good," Rin said still stunned from what she had seen. "No wait, you're my servant?" The question was obvious and Rin felt herself flushing as it left her lips. Even the servant looked confused for a moment before it nodded and the maid outfit was instantly replaced by a purple body suit. In her hands that were previously empty, two long thin swords unadorned with any decoration now were held in the easy grip of one long accustomed to them. That image lasted for a few seconds before the swords disappeared and once again the girl was adorned in a maid outfit and she continued her sweeping.

'I got a Saber,' Rin thought to herself before her eyes just happened to glance at the clock and they widened in disbelief as she saw the time. 'It's one 'o clock,' Rin thought to herself lamenting her one undeniable flaw as a magus; that at the final stage she will be always mess up in some large way. 'Well besides the fact that my living room was destroyed it doesn't seem to have gone too poorly,' Rin thought to herself. 'I've got a Saber after all, the strongest of the servants.'

"What is your name?" she said out loud to her servant anticipating some legend from mythology.

The maid put down the broom leaning it against the couch before she turned to stare at Rin. For a few long moments they stared at each other; aqua eyes meeting bright purple and Rin felt herself grow nervous under the otherworldly scrutiny of her servant. She had not originally expected a human servant but the simply enormous amounts of mana radiating from her left the possibility of her being anything else downright impossible. She clutched her hands as the thought that she was alone in a room with a very dangerous creature hit her with only three command spells between her and imminent…

"Unknown," the Saber said breaking her from her thoughts. "Name is unknown." Having said her part the servant promptly turned away picked up the broom and began sweeping.

"You really don't know," she said to her servant

The servant put down the broom and Rin watched as she turned towards her. Exasperation overcome her as it took a few more seconds before Saber said "No," and then went back to work.

"I'm not going to get anything more out of you, am I?" RIn said silently lamenting over the lost memory of her servant. She had never heard of a woman who used two swords and her dress whether it was a bodysuit or the maid outfit looked anachronistic and out of place for all time periods she could think of. "No, that was me just thinking out loud," she said as the servant who had begun to put down the broom again.

"Do you have any other skills that I should know about?" Rin asked hoping for some good news.

"I learn fast?" the girl asked more than said after a few moments more of silence, her words doing nothing to reassure Rin.

"Alright, I can deal with this," she said rubbing her head to try and dispel the headache that had formed. "You just continue cleaning. I'm going to bed." The servant nodded, still blank faced and Rin went upstairs where she fell into a long and dreamless sleep.

xxx

It was nine 'o clock, far past the time in which she normally had to go to school, when Rin finally managed to climb bleary eyed and exhausted out of the bed. Her body felt heavy and there was fuzziness about her head that signalled something more than just normal sheer exhaustion. While she had felt fine in the prior night there was apparently a cost that came from undertaking the ritual that could not go unpaid. Still rubbing her eyes she entered the living room she was confronted by a warm living room and an already made breakfast, apparently courtesy of the servant in front of her that was dressed as a maid.

"Good morning Master," Saber said bowing her head, still in her maid uniform, and it might have been Rin's imagination but the servant seemed livelier today.

"Thank you for the breakfast," Rin said. "But I didn't summon you as a servant to cook for me but to fight. Today we are going to scout Fuyuki City. Can you change into something more inconspicuous?"

"All servants can enter spirit form," the servant said and Rin was struck by the fact that her voice was smoother than yesterday. Suddenly she faded from sight, although Rin could still tell she was there and the flow of prana to her that she had never quite realised until now decreased by a large amount

"Alright then," Rin said to both herself and her servant. "After I've eaten we'll go."

xxx

Rin was a woman of her word as half an hour later the two of them had headed through the various streets of Fuyuki, using the rather excellent public transportation system that was situated in the city. Despite the fact that it was winter, the air was relatively warm, a hallmark of the city, and the streets were filled with humanity. Tucked beneath Rin's jacket was the heart shaped pendant that she had used as a catalyst to summon Saber. The girl had appeared fascinated by the jewel but under Rin's questioning she admitted that she had no recollection of ever seeing it before, so Rin had closed off that avenue of thought for determining who her servant was.

The conversation was pretty one sided throughout the day with Rin for the most part narrating their travel throughout Fuyuki, explaining various things such as the division of the city into the two districts as well as the various places of interest that they visited. The only time that Saber showed anything more than the most perfunctory of interest at all was when they arrived at Shinto Park. This area had been all but abandoned after the Fuyuki Fire ten years ago and the ruins had been left to fester and converted into a park, albeit one that nobody visited. Apparently to Saber's senses as a spirit the entire area felt incredibly wrong, filled with malice and Rin couldn't help but think that was maybe the reason that the area was deserted in the first place. The entire time that they had been in Shinto Park she had spent the time circling around Rin and scanning the area for threats; apparently she found none, of which Rin was thankful for.

However, even though she found no threats Rin could not shake the feeling off for the entire day that she was being watched. It was a persistent feeling, like bugs crawling under her skin, a persistent feeling that there were eyes on her back and despite her instructions for her servant to keep an eye out and her own observations, she could neither find the source of the feeling, nor could she dispel the fears that she had.

The end of the day came remarkably quickly and the two of them stood on the top of the skyscraper, a place Rin had occasionally frequented when she wanted to get away from it and a place with a perfect vantage point.

"This view is perfect," the servant Saber spoke up without prompting. She leant over the edge and turned her head inch by inch as if she was trying to absorb the city through her eyes. "Soon I will do battle to kill six servants and/or masters," she spoke up, her voice still detached but with a strange intensity. "Before the war commences I must ask you: What should I destroy and what should I preserve?"

"I don't understand," Rin said after a few moments of thought, but she didn't dare take the words lightly. Saber seemed to think it was incredibly important but she didn't seem to be able to express herself properly.

"I mean if I we were to win the grail and everybody in Fuyuki died. Is that a victory?" she said staring straight into Rin's eyes while saying those chilling words.

"Don't even joke about that," Rin said recoiling from her servants blunt words. "I don't want you killing any humans."

"Not even the Masters," Saber said not taking her eyes off Rin the magus paused realising that for the first time in her life she was about to order the murder of other people. "I'm not a servant with any compunction Master," she continued. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. There are few things that I will not do."

"What are those things?" Rin asked coming to the realisation that for all of her helpfulness her servant was basically a psychopath. Despite her dangerous sounding words she got the feeling that her servant was not a danger to her.

"I cannot remember Master," the servant said apologetically. "Would you like me to inform you when I do remember Master?"

"Please do," Rin said firmly. "And Saber, please only aim for servants for now and try to keep damage to the surroundings to a minimum." She thought for a moment. "I'll tell you if anymore…"

Her words ended as the servant suddenly lunged for her and she almost activated the command spell before she realised that her servant had moved behind her as if interposing herself between Rin and an attacker. Rin stepped backwards and her servant moved with her as if covering her.

"What's wrong," Rin said feeling her heart pound at the sudden commotion.

"Master, somebody just attempted to kill you," she said.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Rin said as she felt her blood run cold at the implications/

"I have a skill called Bodyguard," Saber said. "It helps me know when you are in danger."

"Thank you," Rin said catching her breath. "Do you know what happened?"

Saber pointed to a far off building and Rin strained her eyes trying to see on top of it. Was there a figure on top of the rooftop? She really couldn't tell at this distance. In fact she couldn't imagine any kind of magecraft being accurately able to hit her from that far away.

"Was it a servant," she said turning towards her own who was still standing protectively in front of her. "Maybe an Archer class."

"Gun," Saber said shaking her head dashing all of Rin's prior assumptions.

"That isn't the weapon that a magus would be using," she murmured to herself. "Is there anybody else on that roof," she spoke aloud to the servant next to her and received a shake of her head in reply. "We're heading home," she said to her servant. "Stay alert," she requested although she hardly needed to have bothered. Body guard sounded like an eminently useful skill and it also narrowed down the list of possible heroes that she could have been considering that her life must have been about guarding somebody important. Even considering the averted attack from earlier she felt as if her chances of winning the grail war had increased.

It was only when she got into bed for the night that she realised that the sensation of being watched had not followed her when she went home.

xxx

Rin almost choked on the foul feeling air as soon as she walked into Homurahara Academy. Disregarding her ever present servant, that stood invisible and intangible with her even now, the day had not been so unusual. She had woken up to a warm living room, had a tasty home cooked meal and the house was tidied for her. Okay so maybe things were a lot different with her servant to the extent that she would probably miss her once the war was over. The only departure from the normal day was that she undertook the singular unpleasant task of calling Kirei and informing him that she had summoned her servant. She had kept it as short as possible but right now she found that she would rather endure another one of his lectures than be in the situation that she found herself.

"Has somebody established a Bounded Field here," Rin said to both herself and the servant that invisibly trailed her.

"Honestly, I sometimes can't believe Mr. Kuzuki," came the voice of Ayako Mitsuzuri, Rin's friend. "One mistake and he has to send back all the papers."

"But it's good, right," the voice of Sakura Matou, said as the two of them rounded the corner and walked into sight.

Ayako was a very straightforward person with a strong almost predatory appearance, with brown hair and eyes and a smile that always seemed self-satisfied. Rin and she had a long time rivalry that spanned many years and many topics and the girl had always managed to keep Rin on her toes, at least in athletics.

Sakura Matou on the other hand was almost exactly the opposite or at least she used to be. A few years ago she was quiet, shy but friendly and helpful. However her brother had passed away in a freak accident and when she had returned after a few weeks absence she had become more outgoing and proactive, quickly becoming friends with the majority of the school grade. Honestly she could be said to be a completely different person since then and Rin wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Oh Tohsaka," Mitsuzuri said seeing her. "You're back from your absence yesterday. You really missed out."

"Huh," Rin said. "I had not heard of anything. Tell me what did I miss out?" It would be just her luck to miss one day of school and for something big to happen.

"You remember how the last science teacher had to retire suddenly," Mitsuzuri said.

"Of course the school had trouble finding a teacher upon such a short notice," Rin replied knowing that other teachers had been filling in for the absent slot. "Have we finally got a permanent teacher?"

"Well I don't know if he's permanent," Mitsuzuri admitted. "Apparently he came as a request from Taiga. I don't know how she knows him.

"Okay who is this him you are talking about," Rin said getting the feeling that her rival was holding her lack of knowledge against her.

"Shirou Emiya," Sakura said putting her out of her misery. "He gave us a lecture yesterday. He appears to be well versed in the subject although you could hardly expect anything else from him."

"Sorry, who did you say he was?" Rin said just slightly confused and both Sakura and Mitsuzuri shared a look.

"Tohsaka, do you have any technology in your house at all," Mitsuzuri began. "Like a TV or something."

"This is the twenty-first century we're living in," Sakura chuckled quietly into the back of her fingers and Rin was overcome slightly with indignation. Sakura MATOU of all people shouldn't be lecturing her about current technology, considering she was part of the only other magus family in town.

Suddenly a thought hit her and Rin was struck with an unpleasant idea. Surreptitiously she glanced at the back of Sakura's hands that were both in view and was quite relieved to see that they were free from any markings. That was a reassurance to Rin, as she really didn't want to have to fight her.

"We don't have science again today," Mitsuzuri went on heedless of Rin's thoughts. "So I suppose you'll have to wait to see him tomorrow. Although I'll admit I'm not quite sure of the benefits of introducing a technophobe to a famous inventor."

"Maybe Shirou Emiya will rub off on you," Sakura said smiling. "Now if you excuse me I have to take these documents to Mr. Kuzuki before class. "Have a good day, Tohsaka, Mitsuzuri."

With those last words Sakura left the two of them standing there and it wasn't long before the remaining two split up and they both headed to their classes.

xxx

For once in her life Rin was not heading home early. Instead she spent the time after class wandering through the halls searching down the source of the Bounded Field and it was already dark outside when she found it on the roof. A purple-red mark, the originating point of a Bounded Field made with incredible skill. Rin felt horror gill her veins as she realised just what was the function of the Bounded Field. To be specific it was a bloodfort; a Bounded Field that was created with the purpose of rendering down people into their souls and harvesting them.

"Saber," Rin said looking towards the servant that had still not become visible. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully. Can servants eat souls?"

"Yes," Saber said without any hesitation whatsoever causing Rin to sigh and look down at the mark. This was not unexpected among magi and in fact could be considered the proper way to win.

"Don't ever eat souls Saber," Rin said forbidding her servant outright.

"Yes," Saber responded immediately, although it was less of an 'of course I would never do that' and more of 'if my Master says it then I will comply.

"I cannot destroy this magic field but I can at least drain some of the energy," Rin announced her intention to her servant, although she was aware that it was ultimately a futile effort. Stepping forward Rin knelt and accessed the Tohsaka Magic Crest. A few words were all it took to activate the crest and she felt a familiar pain wash over her as she activated it. Information on how to deactivate Bounded Fields flooded her brain making her next task simplicity itself. She stretched out her hand, ready to begin her erasure when she was interrupted by a voice a couple of metres away from her.

"You're just going to erase somebody else's hard work like that," a masculine voice spoke up and Rin whirled on her feet to see a man in a blue bodysuit standing a fair distance away from her. He wore a blue bodysuit and silver bodysuit and he had red eyes and black hair and his ears were pierced with silver earrings. Rin's instincts cried out not to fight this person and Saber materialised in front of her dressed in her purple bodysuit.

"Servant," she said to Rin as if that explained everything and to an extent it did. Without any hesitation she drew her swords. "Command me," she instructed Rin.

Rin nodded, willing to let Saber take the lead, but first there was something she had to do. "Did you do this?" she asked the servant, staring him down despite her fear.

"I'm afraid these kinds of petty tricks don't sit well with me," he said and in the next instant he was holding a red spear that practically dripped bloodlust. "I prefer to get straight to the point," he said thrusting forward with his spear.

Rin leapt backwards but she needn't have bothered as Saber intercepted the blow, the force of the strikes sending her skidding backwards. Her dual pair of swords moved swiftly, independently striking the spear and redirecting it while she moved forward trying to get into his range. In this manner, the first blow and the second were blocked, but the third caused her to stumble and she was knocked backwards by the fourth. Another spear came for her and this one she blocked head on with both of her swords and was sent flying off the roof.

Rin had a brief moment of realisation in which she leapt backwards following her servant off the roof, unwilling to be in close proximity to the spear wielding servant. Spells were invoked and she accelerated her rate of descent, with the realisation that the spearman was right behind her. Murderous intent hit her from behind and she felt more than saw Saber intercept a blow from (apparently) Lancer that was aimed for her back.

Rin scrambled backwards out of range as the two of them engaged in mortal combat. Lancer's spears were like light, multiplying as they went, the infinite onslaught was matched well by Saber who managed to parry the blows, moving backwards and retreating when she couldn't withstand the force. Rin could barely see the two competitors but she got the distinct feeling that Saber was losing. The sound of crunching metal rang out in the night sky and Saber flew backwards before landing on her feet. One of her swords had snapped in two and there was a large gash on her chest that was oozing a purple liquid.

"Just what the hell are you?" Lancer asked curiously. "Your style of fighting started off crap but is improving every single strike. What kind of legend did you leave behind? I'm honestly curious to see if you will ever improve in the future."

Saber said nothing but she brought her hand to her chest examining the bloody purple liquid and in the next second the gash healed itself. And she drew her remaining sword.

"Alright you can heal from my Gae Bolg somehow," Lancer said and this time he didn't seem to be as amused. "I guess I will have to take you seriously then."

The feeling of murder rose to crescendo and the air froze. Lancer drew back his spear and pointed it to the ground. A sense of inevitable evil rang through the air and Rin watched as the chance that Saber could escape shrunk immediately to zero. She was reduced to a helpless spectator as whatever Lancer did prevented her from moving a muscle.

"Face my finishing move," Lancer said earnestly but Saber didn't reply. Rin had no idea what she was thinking at the moment facing uncompromising death. Her mind urged her to use a command spell to save Saber but it couldn't leave her lips.

"I'm sorry do you know the place to the nearest cosplay convention," a foreign voice killed the mood and Rin whipped her head sideways to see a Caucasian man dressed in a black suit that probably cost more than most cars. He had brown hair cropped short and a moustache and despite the serious situation he was smiling. "You have no idea then. Sorry, it was just something about the way you guys are dressed that led me to make assumptions. I'll let you get back to your thing."

It was at this moment that he turned away and Lancer struck, using the full force of his servant speed to launch a blindingly fast attack on the unaware man. Rin tried to cry a warning but her human mind was no match for the servant speed and the blue clad servant was upon the man before she had any chance to react. She closed her eyes at the last moment, dreading to see the man's end but a loud bang startled her forcing her to open them and she was greeted by a sight that she wasn't expecting.

Lancer was staggering to his feet clutching his side. Despite the situation that he found himself in there was a wide grin upon his face. The well-dressed man on the other hand was standing there as casual as ever if it wasn't for the fact that his entire right arm was encased in gold and red armour.

"So I'm guessing you must be Archer then," Lancer said to the man as he was standing up. His side was clearly wounded by this servant and Rin felt a strange mix of hope and despair at the new competitor. "I'm going to enjoy fighting you."

"Call me Iron Man," Archer said. "And I can promise you that you won't."

**Servants Name: Unknown**

**Master: Rin**

_**P****arameters**_

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: B**

_**Class Skills**_

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Bodyguard: B**

**Swift Learner: A**

**Self-Modification: A++**

_**Noble Phantasm**_

**Perpetual Discharge: B-**

**Replicant Factory: A**

**Author Note: Yes I probably have enough stories that I need to get back to. This idea had been buzzing around in my head since Endgame and I finally decided to do something about it. It's a little closer to canon than my other FSN story but that will hopefully, hopefully make it easier to write. As usual reviews are the lifeblood of a story so tell me if you love it, hate it, think its a stupid idea.**


	2. Of Magic and Science

**29th November 2003**

The New York skyline glinted with the lights of a thousand companies, a thousand dreams and a thousand lives; lending true weight behind its moniker of The City that Never Sleeps. Many skyscrapers adorned with lights rose above the surrounding buildings appearing to reach upwards with a purpose only known to their owners. Out of the hundreds of buildings there many that housed interesting events, even this late at night. The words spoken by men and women this night would lead to hundreds of millions, even billions of dollars being exchanged and many lives being saved or ruined at the whim of these corporate overlords.

However even among these momentous occasions there was one event with unprecedented importance. A single skyscraper stood, identical to the rest, except for perhaps the quality of the person residing within it. A dozen or more lights dotted the side of the building, evidence of people working overtime or those who had bound themselves to some sort of nightshift. However one floor was brighter than any of the other, namely the top floor and if one were to somehow gain access to this floor they would find a well-decorated penthouse that stood in opposition to the various laboratories, admin centres and work stations throughout the rest of the building. Even then there were various diagrams on the walls and a couple of running monitors, indicating the presence of somebody who didn't know how to leave work at the office; even if their office was beneath their place of residence. Despite the lights being on throughout the entire floor there was only one singular room that had any signs of life.

In the dining room a shiny metallic table divided a boy and a girl who sat facing each other. The girl had fair skin, courtesy of her European heritage, with long blonde hair styled into ringlets, or drill hair as some people called them and brown eyes. She was dressed in an elegant blue dress that complimented the blue ribbon in her hair and she held herself in a stern aristocratic manner.

Sitting opposite her was the boy who was of her age or perhaps a bit younger. He had auburn hair and golden-brown eyes only partially obscured behind fashionable glasses, that stood out as unusual for somebody of pure Japanese heritage and he was decked out in an expensive black-business suit that was probably more crumpled than it should have been. Unlike the perfect posture of his conversation partner he sat slumped over and there were large black bags under his eyes that managed to undermine his otherwise handsome appearance.

"Have you gone insane!" the girl said slamming her hands together as she stood up. "Why on Earth would you willingly go into that meat grinder?"

"Maybe," the boy said. He raised a can of something that had far too much sugar and calories in it and gulped it down. "They do say that the line between genius and insanity is very thin. It is a possibility that I slipped over the line while chasing my goals."

"Please don't joke about that," the girl responded bluntly. "I cannot have an insane man for a business partner nor can I have a dead one."

"I think you will find that I am quite hard to kill Ms. Edefelt. If you remember you gave it a go yourself and we both know how that worked out." The boy smiled nostalgically at his companion. "It really has been a long and lucrative relationship."

"It has only been three years, Shirou," Luvia Edefelt replied to him crossing her arms across her chest as she did so.

"But an immensely profitable three years, for everybody involved," Shirou Emiya rebutted with a smile that probably looked more tired than it was meant to.

The event that he referred to was three years ago when the Edefelt family had been contacted for an assassination mission by a Clocktower magus that apparently had an axe to grind against the son of Kiritsugu Emiya. However when Luvia and a few of her branch family members attempted to kill Shirou they instead found him completely aware of the assassination and fell into his trap. Luckily for Luvia and her extended family Shirou decided against disposing of them and instead presented them with an offer of employment. As a declaration of his sincerity he presented them with the Magic Crest of their original employer, only slightly bloody, and after a few moments of weighing the odds Luvia had accepted.

From then onwards her family and Luvia in particular had been Shirou's primary contact in the Moonlight World and he had received not only basic magic training from her as well as giving him right of first refusal for the various magics that they pillaged from around the world; a couple of them used to advance his hobby.

"Don't change the subject Shirou," Luvia stated looking him dead in the eyes, her usual composure almost completely absent. "I thought you of all people would avoid that blood bath considering it killed your own father. Just what is so important that you feel the need to head back to Fuyuki?"

"Well I haven't had any good Japanese food recently," Shirou started and then trailed off when he saw the unamused look of his companion. "Okay look Luvia," he said taking off his glasses and putting them to the side. "I want to save the world."

The room fell silent with the blonde girl staring incredulously at her companion. She slumped unceremoniously back into her chair and just sat there shaking her head as the boy watched on.

"No, no, Shirou," she said breaking from her stupor. "You don't just get to drop that on me and act like it explains everything. Just what is the world in danger from, because from where I'm standing here, everything looks fine?"

"We have a good life Luvia," Shirou rebutted. "That does not mean that everybody does. Even now in the world there are dozens of wars, hundreds of natural disasters, thousands of murders and an uncountable number of people dying of disease, exposure or just plain hunger. How can you call this a safe world?"

"So open up a charity or something," Luvia rebutted. "Or go and invent something that will make those people's lives better. You've done it before. You're still doing it every day."

"It's not enough Luvia," Shirou said as he stared directly into her eyes as if trying to form a connection. "I can do so much more."

"Or you could die and then all the good work you've done stops," Luvia stated harshly. "You can't be naïve enough to know what happens to your company if you die over there."

"So help me," Shirou said, his voice almost pleading. "I'm going over there alone with my Servant. It would really help if you were able to come along."

"No Shirou," Luvia said and there was heavy regret in her voice. "It's not about money," she continued as Shirou started to open his mouth his mouth. "I'm the head of my family and I can't risk going into that death zone. If you want I can send one or two of the other members of my family but even then I can't see what good they would do, and I'm not sure you would want them anyway."

"I see," Shirou said putting on his glasses.

"Please don't do this Shirou," Luvia said once again. "The Edelfelt family would hate to lose one of their best customers and I would hate to lose a friend to that war."

"I'm sorry Ms. Edefelt," Shirou said as he stood up. Reaching up to the shirt under his jacket, he pulled it open tearing off the buttons as he did so, revealing an elaborate tattoo over his heart. "I'm afraid by this point I'm committed. I plan to summon my Servant later tonight…" he checked the watch on his left arm, "this morning."

"Okay," Luvia said swallowing and turning her face. "It was a pleasure working with you Shirou." She said as she stood up from her spot at the table, without slowing down for a moment she headed towards the door only to pause at the exit. "Don't die," she said once again, emphasising her words as if she hoped that this would make them come true and then she was gone.

"I won't Ms. Edefelt," Shirou said, but he was talking to the empty room. He looked at the empty can in his hand weighing it up for a moment before he set it down and walked over to middle of the table where a vase full of purple flowers stood. With one fluid motion he picked it up and then hurled it against the closest wall he could see, causing it to shatter into small pieces.

"Was that really necessary Mister Emiya," a voice came from all around him as small wheeled robotic creatures scooted out from one of the walls of the room and sucked up all the glass shards, water and flowers before retreating into the walls again.

"It's supposed to relieve stress and anger if you break things," Shirou said as he turned around and left the room.

"Did it work like it was supposed to?" the voice inquired as he walked through the hallways.

"I'm afraid not," Shirou replied. "It just added a bit of guilt to the mix."

"Guilt is a normal human emotion often employed in response to something crime done wrong…"

"Reset standards and run another million lines of text through," Shirou said, his words activating programs stored inside the mainframe of his house. His attempts at recreating an Artificial Intelligence, while spirited, were slow going. Science fiction was littered with ideas of rogue AIs causing all sorts of problems and while there was some profit to be found in the industry, this really wasn't an industry he wanted to rush into recklessly.

A nearby screen lit up with a with a few lines of text and Shirou grit his teeth in annoyance as he saw the words 'Luvia Edefelt will turn down Shirou Emiya's proposition (6% variance). A few seconds later a giant cartoony green tick mark appeared over the words and an image of electronic confetti appeared with the words confirmed below and Shirou debated whether he should test out the stress relieving properties of breaking things again before sighing and moving on.

Coming to a locked purple door at the end of the room he pulled out a key card from thin air and briefly swiped it against a scanner to the side of the door before the card faded away as swiftly as it came. The room it opened up to was cramped by the standards of the other spacious rooms in the penthouse and filled with a few shelves of books, gemstones, mystic diagrams and other weird contraptions and one magic circle that sat quite conspicuously in the middle of the room. Even in this small tribute to magic in a bastion of technology there were still incursions from the future in the forms of unknown and complex structures of metal and plastic.

From what he heard it was still two months before the grail materialised. If he were to summon a Servant now would have to be done without the use of the grail and consequently would require a truly enormous amount of prana, far beyond his ability to generate. In fact from what he knew about magi there probably wasn't a single one with the reserves to do it. Fortunately Shirou had a work around for that courtesy of some books he acquired from the Edefelt family regarding the ritual; they were in fact relatively cheap due to the utter resolution of their family not to participate in that war in future.

The interesting fact he picked up on from the various texts he purchased; was that a Servant and their master are connected by Magical Paths, things of dubious nature that funnel magical energy from master to Servant regardless of distance. That regardless of distance thing was the lynchpin behind the magic trick that he was about to perform. The second lynchpin of this plan was a contraption, the Mana Engine, beneath the floors of this building that tapped into the grid and converted vast amounts of electrical energy into mana where it was stored and compressed for this moment. He was really not going to have a fun time explaining that to the auditors.

Beneath the circle countless wires thrummed with prana, pumping it into the mystic diagram that would, if his calculations were correct, provide him with a Servant and if he was incorrect would just provide him with a higher electrical bill. Words spilled from his lips, a bunch of mystical mumbo-jumbo cribbed from the Edefelts, with no discernible meaning behind them. The lights flickered for a moment and Shirou briefly worried that he had overdrawn from the grid, but in the next moment the lights came back fiercer than ever and the room was engulfed in bright light, almost blinding the unprepared scientist.

Rubbing the black spots out of his eyes Shirou was confronted by what could only be described as a suit of power armour. The suit was red and gold, appearing sleek and efficient and apparently moulded around the user's body. A surface scan could only achieve so much and Shirou found himself hungrily inspecting every inch of the armour.

"Hey, only my wife can look at me like that," the person inside the suit said as the helmet seemed to break apart into minute particles around his head.

"Nanites?" Shirou asked immediately. "How did you program them?" A beeping cut off his questions and he pulled out his phone to see that a message indicating that just over half of the stored mana had been drained. This represented a loss of about four million dollars which, while high, was still well within his expectations.

"Sorry," Shirou said putting down his phone. "I was distracted by that intriguing piece of new technology and forgot myself. My name is Shirou Emiya." He smiled at his new acquaintance. "How would you like to help me save the world?" He raised his hand outstretched towards his future business partner.

"Tony Stark and I'll hear you out," he said taking his outstretched hand. "But if your plan is to kill off half of all life, I'm going to have to shoot you."

xxx

**21st January 2004**

Shirou read once more through a file of potential master candidates that was created for him by the Edefelt family while he waited to leave for his plane to Fuyuki. It was pretty standard stuff but there was a noticeable anti-Tohsaka bias that had crept in there. Aside from that the fact that there was also always a Matou and an Einzbern was well documented apparently which really thinned out the number of unknowns.

"Going through that file again?" the Archer class Servant who had introduced himself as Tony Stark asked as he walked into the room dressed in that sleeveless vest that signalled he had just been tinkering with the inventions in his lab.

The very first thing that the Archer had done was to demand a lab and once Shirou had given him that the two of them had proceeded to have what could only be described as a boast-off. This was unfortunately for Shirou a competition that he had lost, his vast skills in engineering and programming failing to measure up to a hero that had inscribed their name upon the records of humanity, even if that record had either yet to be written or been written in a different timeline, judging by the out of this world nature of Mr. Stark's armour.

He had thrown every invention that he had at the Servant including his sun harvesters, which Mr. Stark countered with his own clean energy system; his synthetic plasteel mix, which Mr. Stark countered with a process to form an actual new element; his prospective calculative system, which Mr. Stark countered with an actual Artificial Intelligence; both of them had their own way of generating energy shields but Mr. Stark's was more energy efficient. Dozens more inventions came from both of them but eventually Shirou was finished when he mentioned his work into adaptive prostheses and Tony Stark countered with freaking nanites, a branch of technology that he hadn't even had the opportunity to dip a finger into. This was not even including the suits of armour and weaponry that he possessed that Shirou had no answer to, never having entered the weapons industry himself.

If meeting a great inventor like Tony Stark was like Christmas coming early then having him being open to collaboration was like a decade of Christmas and Easter all rolled into one. Tony Stark quickly became the second person to have Priority zero on all secret projects and the Servant often spent time when Shirou was asleep, having collapsed into exhaustion, perusing the younger inventors projects and even tacking on notes or adding ideas to the files. On the other side the Servant Archer reciprocated the trust that Shirou had shown him and subsequently had provided him with a lot of data on his personal discoveries, an unimaginable gift coming from a scientist whose life and name often hinged on their work.

In fact Shirou had long lamented the fact that he hadn't summoned him earlier. The upkeep from the Mana Engine only amounted to about eighty thousand dollars a day, an unimaginably low amount for the knowledge he gained each day. In fact if it wasn't for his Tony Stark's personal dream then Shirou may have given up on the Grail and stayed out of the whole thing just absorbing his senior's technological insights.

"I am just a bit nervous Mr. Stark," Shirou replied to the Archer Servant. "My primary love has always been technology, building new things, making new discoveries, incrementally improving the tools that we use each day to make the world a better place. Magic is something that exists and, while I can use it, it's not something that I feel comfortable falling back on. By most proper magi I would be considered a third rate magus at best."

"Then what about all your plans of combining magic with technology," Tony Stark said. "There seemed to be an awful lot of knowledge about it for a man who doesn't care about magic."

"You hacked my own personal files I see," Shirou said raising an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "Good job I suppose. I should update my encryption procedures." He put down the file of master candidates he had received. "Let me honest here. Magic and technology do really not mix well. Seriously, they make oil and water look like wine and cheese. Magic and technology both have their own laws and reconciling them is beyond me right now. I'm afraid that those plans that you've found amount to nothing more than idle speculation. Out of the hundreds of ideas that I've explored only one had any success and that was the mana forge I told you about."

"Anything that can summon me can only be called a complete success," Tony Stark said. "And call me Tony. If we're going to go fight a bunch of wizards together than we might as well be on first name terms while we do so."

"Sorry I'm Japanese," Shirou said smiling. "Cultural heritage and all that."

"No seriously stop it. You remind me of somebody else when you say that and I have to do a mental double-take single time," Tony rebutted immediately. "If you don't stop calling me then I am going to start calling you Master. Wasn't that the technical term for the relationship between us?

"Okay Tony," Shirou said, immediately letting the matter go. "By the way I might have mentioned this before but I am not an expert on magic. While the common consensus places the grail as a wishing device of almost omnipotent power and the explanation given seems believable. There has never been an example of a winner and…"

"Hold it right there kid," Tony said holding up his hand. "Contrary to what you seem to think I'm not an idiot and you've dropped enough hints over the past month that there was no way I could not pick up the fact that it is not a sure shot that I'll get my wish even if we do win this thing." He turned around and sat on one of the other couches of the room. "Remember I died. The fact that your aspiring necromancy at didn't make me end up looking like a rotting zombie and even managed to preserve my good looks was already beyond my expectations. I'll try for a chance to meet them again because I genuinely miss them but even if we don't quite manage to do this; it is not on your shoulders."

"Thanks Tony," Shirou said and then he stood up abruptly. "That's enough self-reflection. I didn't enter a dangerous winner take all tournament to stand around talking."

"What purpose did you have for entering it anyway?" Tony remarked.

"To save the world of course Anthony," Shirou replied instantly. "I'll explain the mechanism when the war starts."

"Firstly never call me Anthony again," Tony started shooting Shirou a stern look. "Secondly that explanation was as sketchy as hell and I reserve the right to shoot you if your solution ends up as mass genocide." Shirou simply nodded his head as if to say fair enough. "Thirdly just what is your plan for dealing with the masters and Servants? Go straight in and kill them, try to negotiate, settle it with a dance-off. If I'm going to help you then I need to be informed."

"Straight in and murder them," Shirou said. "The Servants were already dead so that doesn't really count as murder. Although I will make an exception for you; it is a genuine crime that you died and every day you stay alive I can feel the wheels of progress continue to turn."

"You can go ahead and say it already," Tony said cutting Shirou off. "The dead are not worth as much as the alive. I am not the sort of person who would be able to sleep easily if my unlife was saved at the expense of another."

"Even if we fail to get the grail I will do my best to make sure that you stay alive, Tony," Shirou said. "And I will try my best to send you home."

"I can agree to that. If this glorified coffee mug can do better than the both of us then I think I will have to hand in my world's greatest genius badge."

"I would have to hand in my world's greatest inventor coffee mug," Shirou said with clear reluctance. "Anyway the thing you have to realise about most magi is that they are terrible horrible people."

"You seemed to get on quite well with that blonde girl I saw before," Tony said with a smile that could have just bordered on smug. "Maybe you were trying to use your body to redeem her from her evil ways?"

"Magi families are generally involved in massive eugenics projects where the young of the family are married off in such a manner to produce the best quality children and continue their experiments on both innocent bystanders and each other in attempts of reaching the nebulous centre of the universe. And yes I am implying that for the most part they are basically a mix between the Nazi's and Unit 731; a magical Axis if you will."

"That's slightly sickening actually," Tony said and his words were slightly less light-hearted now. "Do you have any problems dealing with her?"

"They keep it professional," Shirou said. "The Edefelts are just magical mercenaries and assassins which surprisingly makes them one of the least objectionable groups. I'm getting off topic," he said. "The whole point is that the Masters of this grail war will likely be the sort of scum with which the world is better off and they will not hold back against us."

No more words about that subject were said and after a brief debate about the differences between the technology of each of their worlds the two of them left to board their plane.

xxx

"Nice place," Tony said as he stared at one of the dusty rooms that were meant to be there fortress for the duration of the grail war.

"It's a bit of a fixer upper," Shirou said yawning. He had slept the whole way through the fourteen hour flight and he was looking much better. "I'm not going to rely on the old Emiya Residence as the Einzberns will at least know its location. I'm not going to stay at a hotel because trust me when I say that any idiot could walk into a hotel and kill you. The security at those things is terrible."

"So instead you bought this dump," Tony said looking at the rather ratty furniture.

"This dump has a magus workshop, a regular science workshop, a replica of my lab from home, all created under the cover of night in under a month since I bought this place," Shirou pointed out. "I can go buy a new TV right now and I haven't seen you eat anything but cheeseburgers since I summoned you."

"For you information I have a very refined palate that I indulge when your pitiful human constraints force you to go to sleep," Tony said. "But fine when you sleep I'll go do some shopping and try to get decently coloured furniture. All the purple in your last house of was giving me PTSD."

"Fine," Shirou grumbled. "I'll take care of the dust." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Replicare Profectus," he spoke and Tony watched as a dozen of those little robots that he had seen over the past month appeared on the ground and immediately set to cleaning."

"Useful aren't they," Shirou said gesturing at his creations. "We're also in talks with major toy companies for a specific range of robots for kids."

"So those are maid bots," Tony said. "Actually I'm not going to lie I could have used a few of those."

"I'm nowhere near finishing anything as advanced as an actual maid bot," Shirou said jokingly. "Although as a Japanese male I think I'm obligated to at least try for that once in my life time."

"You really lean into the jokes about your cultural identity don't you," Tony remarked, causing Shirou to shrug.

"It's pretty much ninety percent of my repertoire," Shirou admitted. "Have you come up with any plans for the war or should I tell you my ideas."

"You can start," Tony said deferring to Shirou's greater knowledge of magic.

"Okay the thing you have to realise is that a servant's invisibility in spirit form is not absolute, it is just will not show up in visible light," Shirou said drawing a pair of glasses from his luggage. "These glasses pick up emissions from outside the visible spectrum and I have calibrated them the relevant position on the electromagnetic spectrum. Basically using these you will be able to see the energy that composes servants even when in spiritual form."

"Really unnecessary dumbing down there but okay," Tony said. "I presume these will only work when I myself are in physical form though."

"Well you won't be able to hold them in spiritual form so yeah," Shirou said rubbing his neck. "That is kind of the flaw in the plan. "Don't worry though I've got a few of my yakuza buddy's to set up cameras equipped with this technology throughout the town."

"So you want me to take in the sights and keep an eye out for any servant-master combos," Tony said. "Well I suppose it's more pleasant than hanging around here. What's your contribution to our inevitable victory?"

"Well right now I'm going to a teaching interview," Shirou said once again leaving half the story out. "There will likely be at least two Masters attending the school that I can scope out. It also provides me with an excuse to be here if I am helping out a friend cover for a missing teacher's position at school. If I were to just head off anywhere without a good reason, then the more responsible members of my company will start haranguing me. This way I can at least say I'm doing it for publicity and to return to my roots."

"There also may be attractive schoolgirls at Fuyuki who are round about your age who I'm sure would love private lessons from the CEO of a massive international company," he said giving him a wink.

"That would be extremely unprofessional and a violation of the trust placed on all members of the teacher's profession," Shirou said. "Then again…"

"I know," Tony said cutting him off. "You're going to use your standard joke about Japanese heritage."

"We're getting pretty good at this whole Mater-Servant coordination aren't we," Shirou said.

xxx

"That might be the last one," Shirou said to himself as he watched the Tohsaka magus stroll through the streets, a blob of whitish energy at her side. It was break time for him and he was at his phone scrolling through the various hidden cameras littered throughout the city. Today would have been the day that he would have met her face to face if she hadn't decided to take her servant on a tour throughout the city.

"No father and no mother," Shirou said realising that the Tohsaka was placed in much the same position as he was at the end of the last Holy Grail war. "I wonder how she grew up." It wasn't an irrelevant question. The Tohsaka family was likely the weakest of the three families in this war and the girl would be forced to rely on her own abilities if she did not want to die.

The active bounded fields around the old Einzbern castle had prevented his ability to spy on the Einzbern representative and even some of his craftier tricks had failed. It would likely take a full on assault for him to get info out of the Einzbern and that would likely leave the value of the information null and void.

The Matou representative on the other hand… Shirou had met her first hand on one of his first few days of teaching and there was a palpable feeling of danger and wrongness around her. Maybe if he was a more gifted magus than he could turn his insubstantial feelings into concrete but as he was now he could only resolve to stay out of her way until he got more information. Although how useful that intention would be was debatable as he was also quite certain that she knew he was a master; the look of interest that she had given him left no doubt.

There was also a representative from Clocktower that he had traced to the airport but had holed up in the church ever since she had arrived there. It was actually incredibly against the rules for the mediator of the war to show such favouritism to a single participant, although he honestly expected nothing more from both organisations. Oh well he was sure that God would forgive him if he destroyed a church in the process of saving the world.

Lastly Caster had holed up inside the Ryuudou temple. Her Master was apparently Galliasta a newly established Clocktower magus, most probably backed by the Church and the Mage association. Luvia had informed of his family's magecraft and he had actually laughed in despair upon hearing it. Generating mana by sacrificing people; Shirou could do the same damn thing with a wall socket, a few machines and a bit of chalk. Stupidly cruel and useless seems to be the name of the game for magi of the Association and he was fully prepared to dispose of them as soon as they popped their heads out of the shells they were hiding in.

By his count that meant that there was at least one more pair unaccounted for that Shirou had no leads on whatsoever. Suddenly the door to the break room opened and one of the other teachers who Shirou worked with entered the room. Souichirou Kuzuki was a very dangerous feeling man. His efficiency and movement reminded him somewhat of his father Kiritsugu and when he met him he was almost certain that the old man was a soldier of some kind. A bit of research had uncovered his connections to an assassination organisation that Shirou had heard about once or twice. Shirou would have suspected him of being a Master but the man had already been teaching for a while and overwhelming circumstantial evidence indicated he had no ties to the Twilight world and was for all intents and purposes retired.

"Mr. Emiya," he said before handing him some paperwork that he needed to fill in. He carefully went over the purpose of the paperwork and Shirou nodded and promised to fill it in later.

xxx

'Why do humans like standing on the top of buildings,' Shirou thought to himself as he filled in the paperwork and watched the Tohsaka whose first name he didn't know… whose first name he didn't want to know. A laptop lay in front of him highlighting an image of the Tohsaka and the white blob that represented her servant. A single stroke of the key and a scope appeared over the Tohsaka, streams of code taking into account wind pressure, the Coriolis Effect and predicting any sudden movements of the target. Like the glint of a guillotine a line of code pops up on the screen: 'Target will perish: 1.5% variance".

"I don't really feel comfortable about this," Tony said and Shirou didn't say anything.

"She is just a girl, surely she can't be as bad as some of the grown up magi," he continued.

"She went into a war fully intending to kill other people," Shirou started. "Do you know how many magi would cut me open out of sheer curiosity?" His tone lacked his usual eloquence and he was fumbling with his words. "Anyway won't the good I do by winning the war make up for this."

"That is not a road you want to go down kid," Tony said placing his hand upon Shirou's shoulder. "Trust me," he continued smiling reassuringly. "And have a little faith in yourself. We can win the war without becoming like them. Besides you would be an extremely poor teacher if you killed your student. It would completely ruin your future job prospects."

"I guess it would," Shirou said but before he even took his hand off the button the Tohsaka's servant appeared blocking her line of sight. This servant looked like a short girl with long grey hair wielding two swords and in a purple bodysuit with some pretty decent curves on her.

"Saber," Tony said taking in the swords. "So she's the one who summoned the supposedly strongest servant. That's the one who we have to eliminate. Right kid?" Tony repeated himself because Shirou was obviously not paying attention. Instead the younger inventor was looking at the screen in disbelief.

"That…" he began. "That's impossible," he continued after a short while. "I have to go see to something Tony." For now I'm not killing Tohsaka or her servant." He all but slammed the laptop shut as he spoke.

"You're keeping more secrets from your allies now," Tony said and Shirou could hear the annoyance in his voice. "I let it go the first time but trust me when I say that nothing ruins a team like secrets."

"Give me two days," Shirou said and there was pleading in his voice. "I'll even write you an IOU but I have to check something out first. I have to get my thoughts together."

"Okay but if this ends up with us fighting each other in an airport you only have yourself to blame," Tony said shaking his head.

xxx

'I'm going to have strong words with that child after I'm done here,' Tony Stark thought to himself as he watched the blue one shrug off a repulsor blast with minimal injuries.

"_Please save them Tony," _Shirou had said just a few seconds earlier and Tony had given into his sort-of a protégé's pleading.

'If this is all to get into their pants then I'm going to be very angry," Tony thought to himself as he watched the blue guy ready his lance. 'Then again this wouldn't be the worst time I had to wingman for somebody.'


	3. The Iron Archer and the Steel Maiden

Thousands of kilometres away from the fatal clash between heroes of the future and those of the past a blinking red light above a cylindrical tube filled with silvery liquid switched from red to green. This small event like so many others was merely the signal for something greater as with a low whirl of machinery the top of the tube spun upwards opening up the capsule and tilting the bottom over ninety degrees, allowing all the silvery liquid to deposit itself on the floor. It poured to the ground and there was a hum of electricity as the splatter condensed from the dark grey carpet gaining an extra dimension and taking on a more solid shape; the shape of a metallic cat as envisioned by HR Giger.

Shiny silver skeleton with a sharp tail and four lizard shaped limbs, a feline head with no mouth and a single purple glowing eye that covered its entire face. This was truly a creature that was made by somebody who valued function over form. Its limbs twitched momentarily before they locked into place and it took off across the floor in a slithering motion at an alarming speed across the living room floor.

Moving towards the door of the living room the creature rappelled up the door, its feet sticking as if it were a real life lizard before it stuck its head through the keyhole squeezing its body through the narrow aperture until it was as thin as a cord of wire. Nothing slowed the metallic aberration as it powered through the house unerringly heading for its destination. Despite the relative size of the penthouse the creature was able to quickly traverse the distance and arrive at the largest room; the laboratory of Shirou Emiya.

Multiple biometric scanners prevented access and there were spoken passwords with built-in voice recognition as well as a few other traps that would have prevented anybody but Shirou from passing if it wasn't for a single little trick that Shirou had for times such as these when he was away from the office. Without pausing for a second the minor buzzing of electricity changed and the metallic construction moved to the bottom right of the door and seemed to move straight through it with barely a ripple.

This was possible because the door was made of Plasteel, a miracle substance that Shirou had discovered semi-accidentally and had repeatedly tested and worked on since. At the centre of every lump of Plaseteel at least one circuit board rested and the current flowing through the circuit board as well as the patterns of charge and voltage between certain parts was enough to induce certain properties onto the Plasteel and even force the unthinking substance to move in programmed patterns. With a minor shift of current Shirou was able to make the substance as hard as steel, or flow like water and Shirou's control over the substance had only improved when exposed to Tony's knowledge on nanotechnology.

Walking through the suddenly permeable part of the door the creature stepped into a room of white and silver; Shirou's personal laboratory and the place where miracles happen. All light was provided by LED lighting that snuck around the walls and ceiling, illuminating the room from all sides, with no windows overlooking the sight of New York. It was a similar situation with air as all of the life giving substance was funnelled through a ventilation system that was too small for a human to enter through.

Around the room there were many holograms of designs either in-progress or not started yet. These holograms had also been newly upgraded with designs from Tony Stark and the entire room was a bit of a mess as new things were being funnelled out and certain conveniences added. To the right there were a couple of glass cages each containing a single rat with labels such as Nicodemus 31, Templeton 22, Rizo 48 and Splinter 19. The last cage, with a label on it announcing its occupant as Ratigan 65, contained a rat who had apparently succumbed to the experiments conducted upon it and perished, another victim in the fight for progress.

A new series of armours signalled Shirou's recent delving into the suits that had apparently had Tony Stark a legend, however while he knew the specifications and had a rough idea of how to build them the tools that Tony had used to create them were beyond the technology of the day. In fact the room appeared to have a distinct military bent that was evident in some of the half constructed weapons that littered the room. A purple hue indicated the presence of a force field that flickered as a white hot laser the size of a palm slammed into it before the test reset and the futuristic looking weapon powered down. A dozen advanced armaments hung along the walls of the room almost incomparable to the equipment that was used by modern militaries and a couple of silvery-grey swords hung beside them, looking anachronistic among their more high-tech brethren.

Still none of this was new to Shirou and his metallic avatar. The only projects that he kept at the house were those that he had been currently personally working on and he was well acquainted with the comparatively scarce amount of projects that he housed there. The young inventor was never a man to forget the many failures and successes that he had accomplished; but sometimes, for somethings there were consequences of such enormity that they demanded a double check. The metallic creature stepped onto a smallish red circle on the ground and with a smooth grinding sound the floor beneath it lifted upwards towards the ceiling that opened up permissively as the metallic creature ascended past the confines of the first floor and to the second floor of the lab; a place that Shirou sentimentally reserved for his current number one. The project that would drive humankind forward the greatest, with the most technological prerequisites, the project that most intrigued him and the one that would shake the world the most; never had it been the project that would have brought him the most wealth.

The lights flickered, illuminating the sole figure that inhabited the room. To the sides there were tables containing vats of bubbling plasteel with dozens if not hundreds of smaller unique components. Screens took up one of the four walls, showing lines of code, diagrams, diagnostic results and status logs. Cranes with well-defined hands, instead of hooks and claws hung from the ceiling, motionless, waiting for the commander to give them instructions; but their leader was silent as he stared up at the unfinished masterpiece.

Thousands of miniature components clicked together in the vague form of a torso that sprouted countless wires leading to further boxy contraptions; each of them held aloft on separate tables or hung from the roof. In fact if it were not for the all the doll-like mask over one of the contraptions leading from the torso it would be impossible to anthropomorphize his creation. Taking one stuttering step forward the creature's sole purple eye was met by two similarly shaded orbs that flickered open and locked onto the movement. Only the most basic intelligence was evidenced in that empty gaze but it was enough and a signal from the other side of commanded the cat-lizard thing to power down; which it did by curling into itself and becoming a solid cube of metal.

Thousands of miles away Shirou reluctantly closed his laptop and instead peered through the scope of a long distance sniper rifle looking down from his place on a far-off rooftop towards the live image of his future daughter.

xxx

Tony was having a surprisingly hard time, and it may have been Shirou inflicting his tech-snobbery upon him, but he was irritated that the person who did so appeared to be a human equipped with just a spear. Sure, his old friend Thor technically used an axe, and Cap used a shield, and Clint used a bow, but they were a god, the peak of human potential and a person using a high-tech bow respectively and out of those three, only Thor could beat him on a good day.

And that's why it was so infuriating when this some human from a past age managed to dodge his energy beams, moving in a frankly impossible manner to do so. His missiles were also dodged with only the splash damage hitting the blue servant who just seemed to shrug them off. His fight prediction programs, newly upgraded and fused with Shirou's own predictive software; updated, once, twice, multiple times before informing him that the enemy had some form of prediction. Judging from his own experiences in the brief time he watched the sword servant fight him, it didn't appear to work in melee range and thus Tony found his opening.

He dropped to the ground in front of the red spearman before walking towards him. He was naturally less skilled in combat then these other servants being a genius businessman and not some perfect warrior like Cap. His prediction software sparked to life and he dodged sideways with the minimum of effort the spear that was going to skewer him. That spear slid off the shield on his left arm and he lashed forward with a suddenly created hand blade on his left arm, which was swiftly avoided by the retreating servant.

A series of swipes at blinding speeds were analysed, predicted and either avoided and blocked and Tony ejected the blade towards the servant before firing a couple of missiles that locked onto the servant. That bought him a bit of time to catch his breath as the servant darted back inhumanly fast dodging the sword, avoiding the first missile and catching the second one on his spear and swallowed by an explosion.

Tony had barely a seconds notice before that blood red spear emerged from the dust and debris. He caught the implement on his shield sliding backwards from the sheer momentum behind the weapon. He barely had time to regain his footing before the spear was hammered against his shield again and again driving him backwards. One hit turned into a dozen until Tony forcibly turned the tides jettisoning a piece of his armour that wrapped around his lance for a second disrupting his balance just long enough for Tony to land a battering ram straight into the chest of the blue-haired man.

He folded like a deck chair and was flung back a few dozen feet landing on his knees only to be hit by a barrage of missile fire. Tony leant forward charging up his repulsors and then the world froze. A few metres away from him the blue servant was on his feet again. There was blood pouring from cuts over his body and a look of absolute fury on his face. His spear was angled to the ground a tremendous amount of mana emanated from him reminiscent of when Tony first entered the scene.

"Gae…" the word slipped through his lips and Tony felt his arc reactor start to burn but suddenly the enemy darted backwards again as a bullet hit the ground in which he stood a moment ago. As if that was the trigger gunfire rained down on him from all angles and Tony watched as the servant weaved backwards deflecting the bullets using his spear but even then the net drew tighter before he suddenly went intangible and disappeared.

A beeping noise indicated a message on the screen and Tony opened it to find the single word 'Tracking'. He acknowledged the message before closing it and turning towards the pair of teenage girls who were both standing looking at him warily. The grey haired girl that was the servant of the pair that was standing in front of her with her pair of swords held defensively was the servant of the pair and the black-haired one with two tails in her hair was the master. Still he had no business with them and he was fairly certain that he could defeat them both if he had to. The other servant's manner of fighting was basic and clumsy and spoke of unfamiliarity with her weapons. The prediction cheerfully popped up with a ninety-six margin of victory if they fought with a variance of three.

"Who are you," the master said with a mix between hostility and fear. In her hand she clutched a jewel that practically glowed with prana. A snarky remark popped into Tony's head but he bit down on it, it did him no good right now to escalate a situation that was already tense.

"Relax," he said raising his hands "I'm not here to fight." He paused. "I'm not here to fight you." He deliberately didn't add that they may be enemies later. He really didn't want to fight them though and the mere thought of killing them revolted him. Even at the cost of his dream he decided that he wouldn't murder children, because he had a feeling that if he did so then the thing that would go back to Pepper and Morgan in the end would not be Tony Stark.

He turned away from them and fired the repulsors in his boots, ascending into the skies and easily disappearing into the darkness of the night.

xxx

Rin staggered slightly as the oppressive presence of the servant disappeared. He hadn't threatened her or anything, quite the opposite in fact, but she was well aware that if he turned hostile he could probably kill the both of them. Rin struggled hard to keep her disappointment on her face. Her servant Saber, while strong by any normal standards was weaker than the servant Lancer and that servant had defeated Lancer using what appeared to be some kind of advances technology which she didn't think a hero from the past should be capable of.

She looked towards her own servant who was walking towards the spot where Lancer just stood a few minutes previously. Without preamble her servant went to her knees and started inspecting the ground for a few moments before returning to her feet.

"The bullets have disappeared," she said in a voice that conveyed the faintest hint of interest.

"Bullets," Rin repeated. "Wait what bullets?"

"The bullets from the other attackers," Saber said without hesitation. "There was sniper fire from at least five different locations centred on servant Lancer. He must have some form of anti-projectile defence if he was able to avoid all of them."

"So that was servant Archer," Rin said.

"Or he was the master of servant Archer," Saber rebutted.

"That's impossible," Rin blurted out immediately. "Modern weapons can't harm servants."

"The bullets from modern weapon also don't disappear like that," Saber said and she paused for a moment as if hesitating. "The bullets seemed to be the type that would have been fired out of that model of gun that was aimed at you yesterday."

"But that doesn't make sense," Rin protested. "Why would the person who tried to kill me yesterday come along and save me now?"

"I do not have a good understanding of the minds of others," Saber said in response. "It is very likely that they do not wish to kill us. It would be difficult for me to fight the servant and protect you from the sniper at the same time."

Rin nodded. While she was confident in her magic she didn't want to test it against multiple snipers in such an open area. Even if she could defend herself there was no way that she could counterattack in that situation.

"Any plans for the future," she asked her servant, feeling almost helpless at how the situation turned out.

"I have adapted my strategies for dealing with those opponents and am currently trying to formulate a sword style that will let me overcome them," Saber replied immediately. "Based on my current knowledge of their fighting style, I have a greater than even chance of winning the next battle between us."

"How?" Rin asked immediately. "I am not diminishing your abilities but you lost against Lancer and the other servant was able to take down that guy without too much trouble. How can you expect to beat them when you fight next?"

"Don't worry Master," Saber said and despite her emotionless expression she couldn't help but imagine she was smiling reassuringly. "The blue servant has a Noble Phantasm that activates at a maximum range of five metres with a delay of at least 0.2 seconds. If he was to activate it in future then I will simply retreat out of the range before it can fully activate and let him waste his prana and then remind our opponent is not the only person with a Noble Phantasm."

xxx

When Tony entered the hideout that constituted their main base he was unsurprised to see Shirou eating what looked to be a protein bar and drinking some bubbling green liquid while watching footage of the fight between him and the enemy on a large screen at the side of the room. The young inventor was reclining on a purple couch he bought and he looked pretty much done with the day.

"Maximum range of five metres after a delay of about 0.5 seconds," he stated more to himself than his associate. "From contemporary legends I would lay a guess that it is some auto-hit attack centred on the heart." He looked away from the monitor attached to the side of the room. "Hey Tony you have a heart, right?"

"Yes but I've left my proof at home," Tony admitted thinking back briefly to his first arc reactor.

"Then you may want to either dodge or attack the next time he winds up his Noble Phantasm," Shirou replied. "Congratulations by the way on fighting Irelands Child of Light." It took a few seconds of Tony wracking his brain before the epitaph managed to link up with a name.

"That was Cu Chulainn?" Tony asked. "I'm sorry I didn't realise that they had blue bodysuits back in Ireland in the first century."

"The Irish have always been such a progressive culture," Shirou lied through his teeth. "Regardless of his anachronistic looks, his skills do match the description."

"Able to dodge plenty of arrows, wield a lance with a name beginning with Gae_,"Tony started.

"Summoned by Bazzet Fraga McRemitz, a member of the Fraga clan, an Irish clan," Shirou ended. "It might seem a bit of a stretch but I'm actually fairly confident in my guess. Software pegs it at over eighty-five percent possibility of being true."

"The other options?" Tony asked.

"All under two percent," Shirou said. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne was the second highest option," Shirou said shrugging. "Apparently he was the lancer in the previous war but I don't have any pictures of him or anything."

"That's all very interesting but right now I have another question," Tony started and Shirou indicated with his hands that he was willing to receive it. "From what you've told me servants are immune to modern weaponry. Just how are you able to hit them if that is the case?"

"I didn't actually hit him," Shirou responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Didn't you see the fight back there? He dodged my bullets like he was Neo from the Matrix." At Tony's continued look Shirou sighed before hitting the remote and halting the feed from the fight. "Are you sure you don't want me to explain my powers at a more dramatic time? No? Alright then you might want to sit down because this might be a bit complicated," Shirou said as he pulled himself up from his reclining position.

"Okay the first thing you have to realise is that my magic… no wait you have no clue how magic works do you, and I'm not the best person to explain it either," Shirou started his sentence trying to find the words.

"Just give me an explanation of what it can do," Tony said. "You can leave out all the mystical discourse."

"I can create certain objects from my mana," Shirou said, imagining for a moment the look Luvia would have given him if she heard his inaccurate explanation. "Before you ask there are two major limitations on things I can create. Firstly I need to know exactly how the thing that I create operates, and secondly my creation must either be on the cutting edge or I must have created or modified it myself."

"Can you…" Tony said but Shirou cut him off as his hand shifted to a familiar looking glove on his compatriots arm; his own glove, or an older version at least. "Well that's just not fair."

"Do you know how many dreams of womanizing and drinking I had to endure to see this thing built," Shirou responded with a deadpan. "I've never touched a drop of liquor and I still can't get the taste out of my mouth Tony; and don't even get me started on the other things I was subjected to. I couldn't even look my secretary in the eye for two weeks Tony."

"So where are you at anyway," Tony asked trying to change the subject.

"I've just finished the part with all the humanoid phoenixes," Shirou said frowning. "You didn't ever get a copy of the Extremis formula did you?"

"Nope, you saw what you did to people," Tony defended himself.

"Let them grow their arms back," Shirou rebutted. "Yes the explosions from the failed test subjects were horrible but that sort of cellular regeneration was astonishing. Think of all the people it could help. It would make my adaptive prosthesis completely redundant," he finished with a smile, uncharacteristic of one who was faced with the pointlessness of his work.

"You really do concern yourself with supporting people," Tony said returning the smile. "At least a lot more than most of the CEO's I know. Are you also aiming for the Throne of Heroes? Trying to reach my level?"

"You didn't even know the Throne of Heroes was a thing until I told you," Shirou said shaking his head. "It must be nice to know that your actions were so impactful that humankind will eternally remember them. Do you think there's a class for helping people?"

"Like Helper or Saviour," Tony said. "Well when you reach the Throne you can come visit me in the Archer quarters."

"It doesn't work like that," Shirou said shaking his head but not bothering to explain the minutiae again.

"Are you going to patrol tonight?" Tony asked as he walked over to the purple couch and took the seat that was offered earlier.

"There's no point," Shirou replied. "I already know where most of the servants are currently and those that are dumb enough to wander the streets are not the true threats. To be honest I was just going to stay inside and watch old episodes of Star Trek."

"Are you going to make popcorn or should I," Tony said.

"Considering I haven't yet bought a microwave perhaps I should do it," Shirou responded and in the next second the aforementioned machine appeared in his hands.

"Are you going to meet with them tomorrow?" Tony yelled to the inventor who had retreated into the kitchen.

"Yes, want to come?" Shirou asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen, speaking over the sound of kernels popping.

"I think it may be advisable," Tony stated tonelessly. "Sometimes I can't tell if you really are that competent or just foolishly overconfident."

"The girl is not going to start a fight in the middle of the school," Shirou responded still looking at the popcorn. "From her academic records alone I can determine that Rin Tohsaka is an intelligent young woman. She will likely keep her servant with her but she will be wary of a fellow master. How she responds will tell me a lot about who she is and how well or if we can work together."

"You are really determined for this alliance," Tony remarked. "Mind sharing with the class that ground-breaking unbelievable thing that you just had to verify was."

"I believe I still had a day left," Shirou said. "I'll tell you after I speak to her."

"You sure you whole hesitation isn't because you're digging the grey haired doll-like look," Tony remarked.

"Nope," Shirou said cutting that train of thought right down. "Besides the girl looks more like your classic kuudere type and that's never really been my preference."

"I am going to have to teach you to talk to woman aren't I," Tony said shaking his head.

"I am aware of how bad this sounds but can we do it after the Star Trek marathon," Shirou replied bringing over a large bowl of popcorn.

xxx

Rin Tohsaka deliberately forced down a yawn that threatened to escape her lips. She had only gotten to bed late last night after interrogating her servant about the function of her Noble Phantasm. Even then it had been a while before she had finally succumbed to slumber. She had been fighting a large portion of the day, trying to maintain her perfect student image and for the most part she had accomplished it. She doubted any of the teachers would have recognised if any of her answers seemed a bit slower than usual. Saber stayed by her side invisible, although there was little chance of anybody trying anything at school. She didn't want to risk it after the events of yesterday.

Quiet susurrations filled the classroom as the students waited for the teacher to arrive for the next class. Apparently their next teacher was a Mr. Emiya, a young Japanese man who had gone overseas and started his tech company from virtually nothing. While she didn't keep up with the latest trends the amount of new products that had been attributed to him and his company was allegedly staggering and the school was having a fields day trumpeting the story of the young Japanese man who had returned to his home country to pass on his knowledge to his peers.

"Greetings," the unfamiliar voice jerked her out of her thoughts and Rin realised that her teacher had entered the room without warning.

Her first impression upon seeing him was that the man looked a bit more mature than he supposedly was with slight bags under his eyes that did nothing to take away from his confident posture. His eyes swept the room before landing on Rin and he smiled for a brief moment. "I see we have a new student. Just hold on a moment and I'll give you the same questionnaire I gave the rest of the students yesterday."

"Now I don't have much time to cram this knowledge inside your young pliable minds so I have to be extra efficient," he said clapping his hands before launching into a basic overview of his subject drilling down into detail at seemingly random points it while fielding one or two questions at a time. He didn't stop speaking for a second and every question asked was immediately answered or he directed them to a place in their books where they could find the answer. After about twenty minutes of speaking he directed the class to an exercise and walked up to Rin.

"Miss Tohsaka I believe," he said smiling in a friendly manner that seemed out of place among many of the other teachers. Well Rin had heard that he was Fujimura's friend, so it wasn't surprising that he would also be a bit friendly. Besides he was young for a teacher so it must be hard for him to remain aloof.

"Yes Teacher," Rin replied back politely.

"Great," her teacher replied back. "I've heard only good things about you." He handed her a few sheets of paper stapled together. "Please fill this in. It's just a mock test showing me how much you already know of the syllabus. Don't worry it will have no effect on your grades. I've already given it to the other students yesterday."

"Thanks Teacher," Rin said taking the sheet from him. Her eyes met the first question and she saw that it was fairly standard. It didn't present a problem for her knowledge but as she went down the list the questions, while still short, got much harder. She had just completed the last question, a tricky question detailing the energy released in certain chemical reactions when she turned the page and froze, her pen dropping from her slack fingers and onto her desk. The last page consisted of nothing more than a drawing of the servant from last night, standing on the roof of the school and holding up four fingers. She turned her head to look at the teacher but he had moved on and was assisting some of the students. Breathing in deeply and regaining her composure Rin deliberately closed the test paper before raising her hand.

"Done already Miss Tohsaka," her teacher said as he took the sheets from her desk. "Good job on completing it so swiftly. Did you have any problems?"

"The last question was a bit hard Teacher," Rin stated her face betraying nothing.

"Oh, I thought you of all people would have no problem understanding the last question Miss Tohsaka," he said with a smile but there was a subtle, knowing emphasis on her last name. "Now I believe it is time for your next period and Mr. Kuzuki will be most upset if I rob you of your Ethics class. Ethics is very important for scientists as well. Sometimes the ability to know whether you should do something is just as important as the knowledge how to do something." With those last words he strode out of the classroom allowing Rin to reflect.

xxx

**3.59 PM**

'There is a subtle power given to the person who arrives first at the location,' Shirou thought to himself as he strode up the staircase leading to the roof. 'It gives people time to get comfortable and allows them to verify that the other person isn't setting up an ambush.' He reached the top stair with only one door standing between him and the school roof. 'But it also can lead to a person becoming skittish or paranoid as they wait,' he thought flinging the door open to look at the two very familiar figures. 'Hopefully her advantage in numbers can prevent her from panicking,' he thought smiling as he stepped forward.

"Miss Tohsaka I believe we have things we need to speak about," he said only for the tip of the Saber's sword to appear an inch away from his throat.

"Yes we do," Rin said staring back at him with fiery determination in her eyes.


	4. Meetings among masters

Rin paced on the rooftop of the school a scant few minutes before her four 'o clock meeting. She had actually arrived earlier to the meeting to inspect the bloodfort and she found to her relief that it was still drained of mana and so she had spent the last half an hour inspecting it. Despite her calm demeanour, butterflies roiled inside her stomach at the thought that in a few moments she would meet up with the master that had almost taken her life two days ago and saved her life yesterday. Next to her, still incorporeal was her servant who she resolved to now keep on hand for every single moment. It had been a massive shock that her science teacher was a fellow master and she likely wouldn't have found out at all if he hadn't chosen to reveal himself.

After the lesson she had done some research on her teacher, by asking her classmates, and the general consensus was that Shirou Emiya was a famous inventor and businessman who founded the company Emiya Industries on money from selling patents. That was not the sort of person Rin had expected to be one of the masters in the Holy Grail war. The use of guns that he had already displayed would be downright heretical for a magus and Rin felt a shiver as she looked at the far off buildings wondering if any of those buildings could contain a weapon centred on her.

"Surroundings are clear of possible snipers," her servant said reassuringly and Rin nodded displaying none of the fear that she felt.

"Keep an eye out for his servant," Rin said deciding to play it safe due to her lack of information about Emiya. "If it comes down to a fight I want you to hold off the armoured servant while I take down Emiya."

"I hear him coming up the stairs now," Saber said. "I cannot sense his servant."

"What do you mean his servant isn't with him," Rin said feeling a chill down her back. "Could his servant be hiding?"

"Servant displays no characteristics of being Assassin," Saber said. "It is possible but unlikely that the servant could be hiding."

"This might be a trick," Rin said steeling herself for the confrontation. "Maybe Emiya isn't even the real master. Be on high alert Saber."

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Shirou Emiya with an arm outstretched and a grin on his face. His eyes locked onto the pair and Rin found no traces of fear or uncertainty in those amber orbs.

"Miss Tohsaka I believe we have things we need to speak about," he said stepping forward with baffling confidence and Rin watched as Saber moved in front of her placing the tip of one of her swords at his throat.

"Yes we do," Rin said looking him dead in the eyes, refusing to back down and for one moment she was rewarded with surprise and astonishment before he tilted back his head and laughed.

The act was so unexpected that Rin stepped back subconsciously and for the first time since he had walked into the classroom she got a good look at the enemy master. Unlike before when he was in the classroom he truly looked his seventeen years of age with red hair that gave him distinctly Japanese look and glasses that gave him a more scholastic one. His suit looked more expensive than most of the other teachers and Rin was reminded once again that despite being her age he was already a successful businessman. As Rin inspected him further his laughter faded enough for him to speak.

"I was worrying about the wrong thing," he said through his chuckles seemingly ignoring the sword at his throat. "I have a friend back home that I need to introduce to you. Either you will get along like a house on fire or you'll kill each other."

"Is that what you should be worrying about right now," Rin said subtly gesturing to the sword; trying to regain control over the conversation.

"I can worry about more than one thing at a time," Shirou said as he suddenly stopped smiling. "You really shouldn't do that by the way."

"What?" Rin asked her fellow master.

"You probably don't receive the lessons living in a country like Japan," Shirou said shrugging his shoulders. "Pretty much the first thing that you are told when learning to use a gun is to never point your weapon at somebody else unless you are prepared to put a bullet in them. I think your average servant is far more dangerous than a gun don't you agree?"

"I am prepared…" Rin started.

"Are you really," Shirou interrupted and the smile had dropped from his face as he gave Rin a scrutinising look. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. In the good old U.S of A if you wave a gun around carelessly someone will turn you into Swiss cheese. Before this conversation has even started you have effectively escalated this showdown to the point where I should by now seek to retaliate with deadly force." Shirou sighed shaking his head. "Just relax, Miss Tohsaka. I promise you that both of us will walk out of the school alive at the end of this conversation."

"Saber, come back," Rin said after a few moments of further contemplation. "Okay let's talk."

"Excellent," Shirou said clapping his hands together as a smile once again appeared on his face. He reached into his left pocket and withdrew something that looked like a phone with a large screen. "Here catch," he continued throwing it towards him and Rin fumbled with it for a few moments before grabbing onto it firmly and shooting him a glare. "Don't worry it won't break. If it does I'll have to send the thing back to R&D."

Biting off the retort, Rin looked down at the image of an EI on a purple background before it cleared and she was left staring at a screen displaying an image of her. She shot Shirou a look that demanded answers and he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's all the information that I've collected on the various masters," he said. "Your name would naturally be on the list. Don't worry there's nothing overtly personal."

"There better not be," she replied and Shirou just moved his hands in a gesture that told her to hurry up.

She read the information, noting that it was a combination of research done on her family and insights into her personal health and educational records. From blood type to the time she went to the doctor due to food poisoning. The words cut out halfway down the page and she looked for other buttons on the side before Shirou interrupted her.

"Scroll down," he said looking at her with… was that pity in his eyes.

"What?" she asked genuinely confuse.

"It's…" he started before rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "It's a touch screen. Place your finger on the screen and move it up."

"Won't that smudge the screen?" Rin asked.

"As long as you aren't eating greasy foods," Shirou began. "No never mind. Your data isn't important just use the tabs at the top, namely the pink and blue tabs. Click on them. Yes with your fingers." Rin followed the instructions after a few false starts and her eyes widened as she read the pink tab before narrowing in consideration. However when she tapped to the blue tab after a scant few seconds of reading her jaw dropped and her eyes flickered back and forth over the contents of the page. Finally she put lifted her eyes from the screen and stared dead on at Shirou.

"How confident are you in this information," she said with dead seriousness.

"I am not in the habit of idle speculation," Shirou said. "What portions of my report in particular do you have such a hard time in believing?"

"One of the masters is using the church as a base of operations," Rin replied instantly.

"I have observed Lancer's original master enter the church upon arrival and she hasn't left it since. In addition I have witnessed Lancer return to the church after the battle yesterday."

"How could you do that if he was in spirit form," Rin pointed out and Shirou sighed.

"You really are desperate to poke holes in this story," he remarked. "Fine, here," he continued reaching into his pocket and drawing out a pair of glasses before throwing them towards Rin. The young magus was more prepared this time and she caught them before she looked at Shirou quizzically. "They're glasses," Shirou pointed out with a deadpan expression. "You put them on your face."

"What do they do?" Rin asked following his instruction.

"They see servants in spirit form," Shirou said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Rin asked. "Saber, please turn into spiritual form." The servant complied and Rin kept her eyes locked on her servant, walking back and forth and moving her head; this continued for about a minute before Rin took off the glasses. "Okay you have convinced me," she said, her voice surprisingly sombre. "You have been honest for me so I'm going to reciprocate. The proctor of the Holy Grail War was a friend of my family and the person who taught me magecraft. He even offered me assistance in summoning my servant prior to the war."

"That is odd," Shirou said to himself. "That makes this a whole lot trickier."

"Can you believe I was going to introduce you to him before this?" Rin said to herself, restrained fury in her words.

"Wait, why?" Shirou said to Rin almost reflexively.

"To introduce you to and get you registered as a master," Rin said with some slight confusion.

"Oh, that's a thing," Shirou said and there was a pleased tone in his voice. "Well then we better go."

"What?" RIn said. "Wait, why would you go?"

"It would be against the rules not to introduce myself wouldn't it," Shirou said with a large smile. "As a matter of fact this sounds like the perfect opportunity to get his measure."

"You can't take your servant inside with you," Rin pointed out. "The church is meant to be neutral ground."

"That is very, very interesting," Shirou said and for a moment his eyes were looking at something nobody else could see. "I'm sure it will be fine to break this one rule; after all, the bible does command him to show hospitality to strangers. We are quite a strange bunch aren't we?"

"I suppose that if you bring your servant into the church I will also have to bring my servant to prevent you from attacking me when I'm vulnerable," Rin said with a grin.

"Appropriately paranoid," Shirou agreed. "By the way the original intention of this meeting was to secure an alliance between the two of us."

"You do know that there can only be one winner of the Holy Grail War," Rin said looking at him sceptically.

"I'm aware of that much at least," Shirou said waving off her concerns. "We can defer that problem until only the two of us are left standing and then have our servants fight it out. If the servant dies prematurely then the other can continue working with the remaining master under their aegis."

"You are aware that the church provides safe haven right," Rin said sceptically.

"Hold onto that thought until after I meet up with the proctor," Shirou said seriously. "I've told my servant to meet us at the church."

"Wait you didn't bring your servant with you," Rin said astonished.

"I gave you glasses that could see servants," Shirou replied. "You should already know that I didn't bring him.

"But…" Rin said before she paused. A cold magus-like voice spoke into her mind urging her to strike down her teacher in his moment of weakness or steal his command seals but she refrained. It would harm her pride as a magus if she had to resort to such cheap tricks to defeat him and there was no guarantee that he would give up his command seals. If she failed it would definitely turn him against her and this was after all a relatively public place. "You shouldn't go without your servant," she advised him after a while. "If you came across a more unscrupulous master with their servant you would be defenceless."

"I'm less defenceless than you would think," Shirou said with a rueful grin. "Trust me I'm not so easily beaten."

"It isn't possible for humans to fight against a servant though," Rin rebutted.

"If you say something is impossible, you're probably wrong," Shirou started. "If you say something is possible, you're usually right." Shirou tilted his head in contemplation. "That was a quote science fiction writer Arthur C. Clarke. You know you magi as a whole really lack imagination which is pretty weird considering you're the people running around with magic."

"Magecraft," Rin corrected him, deciding not to take offence.

"Whatever you want to call it," Shirou continued before shaking his head. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again. "I'll meet you in front of the church," he said. "You can leave first. I'd rather not be accused on illicit meetings with my students. Keep the phone it has a few other pieces of information."

Rin felt her face heat up at the implication and for a moment she felt like lashing out at her teacher before she turned around and left.

xxx

Shirou contemplated the mind-set of magi as he walked down the street to the church. Maybe it was the inherent arrogance of somebody who saw humans as nothing but fuel for experiments but their mind was truly inflexible when it came to the superiority of their magic, magecraft, whatever they had chosen to call it. He had never understood the difference and he was fairly certain that none of them knew it either.

Still Rin was certainly different from most other magi that committed atrocities for breakfast and murders for lunch. Her pride, while strong, had not yet evolved into the utter disregard for the lives of others that was the trademark of mature magi. If it had been then he was not sure what he would have done. No, he was lying to himself. If she had turned out to be just like all the other magi, then she would not have walked off that roof.

It would not have been the first time that he had gotten magi blood on his hands. Kiritsugu had attracted a wealth of enemies over his life and he had not helped matters by retaliating against the bastards who eventually managed to take down his father. He permitted himself a smile remembering the day that he had personally prevented the magi family from harming anybody else in future. It was a hard fight but in the end his victory was inevitable. Magic, for all its apparent power, was a dying art whereas technology thrived, growing day by day. Magic took lives and wealth away whereas technology improved lives and increased wealth; for the most part anyway, he was well aware of the negative effects of some advancement.

The walk came to an abrupt end as Shirou rounded the corner and finally laid eyes upon the Fuyuki Church. It war rather pleasant on the eyes he supposed, not being a great attender of church himself. There was no feeling of malevolence; although there was the slight feeling that he was being watched. This was not massively out of the ordinary considering he had been feeling the same thing on-and-off ever since he had entered Fuyuki, although he was no closer to discovering the culprit.

"Hey, couldn't you have taken a taxi or something," Tony called out. He was standing materialised sans his armour, next to Rin and her servant, with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I probably could have ran or walked a bit faster," Shirou said. "I haven't been back in Fuyuki for so long. Maybe I'm still getting used to the sights."

"Are you ready?" Rin asked him seriously. If she was nervous then she didn't display it and so Shirou favoured her with a smile before he strode past her and entered the church. The inside of the building was very neat with white walls and wooden pews lined up in rows. In other words so far it was a simple stereotypical church.

A single man stepped out from behind the altar as he entered and Shirou could feel his brow furrow. The man stood tall with brown hair and empty looking eyes with a smile that seemed disparate from them. He was garbed in a trench coat over a black suit and he wore a cross hanging from his neck that marked him as a follower of Christ.

"It seems you have forgotten the rule about keeping servants outside the church Rin," the man said and Shirou started to size him up. "It appears that you didn't care to even listen to my important instructions once again. How many jewels have been lost for failure to follow simple instructions Rin?" The young magus gritted her teeth and so Shirou decided to intervene.

"I am afraid that I'm entirely at fault," Shirou said with a grin. "You see I didn't want to leave my servant out in the cold night while I spoke with you. Forgive me for taking advantage of your hospitality like this."

"Worry not," the priest said after the merest second of hesitation. "While my job as a proctor of the war would be to ensure neutrality; my job as a priest compels me to show hospitality. I assume Rin brought in her servant so that she would not be outnumbered."

"An understandable reason that was brought upon by my selfishness," Shirou said with a beam of magnanimity. For a moment the two of them stood there with fake smiles just sizing the other one up.

"I am not aware if Rin has already introduced me but I am Kotomine Kirei the person who has been placed in charge of this church."

"Shirou Emiya, just a humble inventor," Shirou replied instantly.

The smile on his face grew and Shirou instantly became more wary. That was not the look of the person who heard of his research into energy generation, medical technologies, manufacturing or biochemistry. That was the look of somebody who had a very personal interest in him. This once again seemed to be a Kiritsugu problem. A few moments of contemplation were enough for Shirou to cut directly into the heart of the matter.

"Did you perhaps know my father?" Shirou asked throwing caution to the wind.

"We were competitors in the prior Grail War," Kotomine said with a smile that led Shirou to think he was up to something. "Kiritsugu Emiya was one of the most dangerous people I have ever met. You could say that the Fourth Holy Grail War was between six magi and one assassin."

"You could say that," Shirou admitted waiting for the twist.

"He killed Kayneth El-Melloi and he even beat me," Kotomine continued. "And who knows how many others. I was so certain that he would obtain the power of the Holy Grail, but he somehow let it slip through his fingers."

"So you were a master in the last war then," Shirou said focusing on that specific part of the sentence. "But you lost to my father."

"My servant was taken out shamefully early on and I retreated to the church under my father's protection," he admitted.

"That seems a bit unfair," Shirou stated.

"In hindsight it could be seen as showing favouritism for the son of the proctor to be chosen as a master," Kotomine said. "Nevertheless during the war my father died and I inherited care of this church."

"And what was your wish," Shirou said, still with a smile on his face. "Isn't it a requirement to be chosen as a master?"

"Nothing, but for Gods will to be done," Kotomine said.

"Yeah, and I wished for a bacon sandwich. Thank you for your time Kotomine," Shirou said crossing his arms and tapping his finger against his forearm. "We must really have a chat another time."

"Is that all?" Rin said, and there was plain confusion in her voice.

"You're unusually eager to stay behind today," Kotomine said, still not dropping that permanent smile on his face. "We could always resume your training in magecraft."

"I don't need any more of your advice," Rin rebutted instantly.

"Very well," Kotomine said. "Be safe, the Holy Grail War is very dangerous. I would hate to see you get hurt Rin; especially after I spent so long training you. I will pray that your wish be granted?"

"I wish I could say the same," Shirou replied snarkily.

Rin looked like she was going to speak but though better of it, turning around and leaving the church. Shirou nodded politely before he followed his classmate. Silently the two servants also followed them out.

"Did you pick it up," Tony said as they left the church.

"Pick what up," Shirou and Rin both said at the same time before looking at each other.

"I don't know what specific thing you wanted me to pick out of that conversation, but I am certain there is something desperately wrong with that guy," Shirou said, his face grave. "Maybe it's just the local climate of Fuyuki that breeds monsters."

"You were born here as well," Tony pointed out undiplomatically. "But that's true. I'm not sure if he's a sociopath or a psychopath or has some other form of mental illness. This really is not my field."

"Nor is it mine," Shirou admitted. "But that smile that he had on the whole time was definitely fake. The only time he actually showed any enjoyment was when he heard my name."

"Shirou," Rin said quietly, as she stared at the ground. "Was what he said about your father true?"

"Some of it I can confirm to be true," Shirou admitted. "The best lies always have an element of truth to them. I'm not going to beat around the bush. The priest was implying that my father might have killed yours."

Rin's eyes leapt from the floor to Shirou and he watched as her hand went for a gem hidden in one of her pockets. Her hand stuck in her pocket and for a moment there was a look of rage on her face before she schooled her expression.

"It's been a long day," she said. "Maybe I will have to meet you tomorrow," she said, leaving unspoken that the fact that there was no alliance between them yet.

"Rin," Shirou said to the retreating Magus causing her to stop. "I'm not going to defend my father for something that he may or may not have done. I'm not going to even go the route of claiming that it was during war and that it doesn't matter. All I'm going to say is that the priest does not have your best interests in heart and listening to his words or trusting him is a mistake. My address is on the phone I gave you earlier; don't hesitate to contact me if you need any help."

"You don't have to tell me that," Rin said after a short pause. "I would never trust that fake priest; and thanks I suppose." With those last words she turned around and left.

"That was pretty unfortunate," Tony said after a while.

"I do not have the ability to convince Rin that my father was not the killer, or to work with me," Shirou began. "That man chooses his words well."

"So you noticed that he tried to drive a wedge between you two," Tony said.

"It was obvious if you looked at the effect his words would have," Shirou said. "Why do you think I was out of there so fast?"

"Still think he's covering for the master of Cu Chulainn?" Tony asked. "Personally to me it seems more likely that he would have killed the other master by this point and stolen the servant for himself."

"Maybe as a proctor of the war he would have the know how to take command seals," Shirou agreed. "Did you pick up the last interesting thing?"

"The fact that you father let the Grail slip through his fingers," Tony said. "It's an interesting phrasing, implying that he chose not wish on the Grail. "Maybe this wish-granting cup is not as straightforward as we initially presumed."

"It's a bit of a stretch, but something to keep in mind," Shirou said and then he froze as the command seals over his heart began to itch. "Another master is here," he said.

"Is it the guy who has been watching us since we've got here," Tony said.

"No it's a short, albino girl with red eyes and a purple shirt and purple boots," Shirou said as he withdrew his phone, flicking through the various cameras throughout the city. "So basically with that eye colour she must be some kind of non-human. I think we've just found the Einzbern representative. Shall we go introduce ourselves?"

"Is there a reason why children keep summoning other servants," Tony said with clear irritation in his voice. "I'm fully topped up on mana, but I reserve the right not to target people who haven't hit puberty yet."

"You don't have to keep reminding me," Shirou said. "What do I have an 'I massacre the underage' sticker on my forehead. I've never actually killed a child."

"Sorry," Tony replied and there was a measure of contriteness beneath his flippancy. "I'm afraid I don't know much about you besides your skills in science. Maybe we should chat after this."

"That sounds like a good idea, but for now I don't think it would be wise to keep our 'friend' waiting," Shirou said looking at his watch. "Shall we go find out what she wants. I wonder if this is going to be my third tense standoff today or if it will escalate to violence."

Without another word he stepped forward and onto the street that contained the Enizbern master. It was dusk and the streets still had some slight amounts traffic, a person every minute, a car every five. Still Shirou was not foolish enough to disregard the existence of some bounded field that could leave them in silence. The servant for the girl wasn't materialised and the Einzbern representative stood there smiling beatifically at him; it was a genuine smile of somebody who was eagerly awaiting something.

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern," she said. "It is so good to finally meet you brother."

"Brother," Tony looked towards him.

"I think it's something that Japanese pre-pubescent girls say to people," Shirou said shrugging back. To his mind it sounded weird but considering he spent so little time in Japan since leaving it long ago he had no frame of reference

"Do they?" Illyasviel said sounding slightly amused. "But wrong in this case considering I'm German. The reason I call you that is because I am the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya, brother."

"What," Shirou said all signs of joviality dropping from his face. "Father was associated with the Einzbern during the Fourth Holy Grail War," he said out loud. "It is possible that he had a child, but the child would be a lot older than that, unless..." Shirou trailed off and there was pity in his eyes. "You must be part homunculus," he said.

"Right in one brother," Illya said. "I see new of your intelligence was not a lie."

"What do you want?" Shirou asked. "You must have entered the war for a reason."

"All I want is to reclaim the Holy Grail like any good member of the Einzbern family and to kill you brother," she continued her face becoming vicious. "You are the reason that father left me behind. He chose some other child and forgot about me."

Shirou kept silent still embroiled in his own thoughts. The fact that Kiritsugu Emiya had a daughter with an Einzbern made sense; the fact that she could look so young made sense if you accepted that she was part homunculus. Kiritsugu was dying after the war so it made sense why he couldn't retrieve her. What didn't make sense was why they fell out. Did it have something to do with Kiritsugu refusing the Grail?

"Excuse me sister," Shirou said snapping himself out of his thoughts. "Can you tell me why Kiritusgu and the Einzbern family fell out?"

"Huh,"Illya said. "Kiritsugu tried to destroy the Grail at the end of the war betraying the hopes of the Einzbern family."

"That's very, very interesting," Shirou said. He was a mess right now and there was a burning yet impotent anger inside him. His very own sister had been left at the mercy of the Einzbern by Kiritsugu a man that he had respected more than anyone else. A weight settled on his shoulder and Shirou turned to see Tony giving him a sympathetic look. He smiled back, but it was shaky, far weaker than his usual smiles and he could see that Tony didn't believe him.

"I'm sorry," he said turning back to Illyasviel.

"I do not want your apologies," the young girl, no the young woman replied. "I want you to pay for stealing father from me."

"How would you like me to pay?" Shirou asked with his voice slightly raised. "With my life? Will killing me really make you feel better? I regret that I didn't dig deeper; that I didn't find about you and rescue you from the Einzberns. But there is nothing I can do about the past. Even the Emiya magecraft couldn't turn back time and no device created by the brightest minds of man could ever change the past. Regret is pointless sister but going forward I will make this right."

The silver haired woman was very quiet for a moment before she made a gesture and a monster appeared. The beast stood two-and-a-half metres tall with bulging muscles and wielded what looked to be a club. The amount of prana radiating off his body was insane and his eyes contained the look of a feral beast. Shirou deliberately took a step back and his mind started working overtime trying to find a way to defeat it.

"Meet Beserker," Illyasviel said with an unreadable expression on her face. "He is the greatest of the Greek heroes, Heracles, powered by the strongest Master in the war, me. The next time that we meet, both you and I will fight brother."

"I see," Shirou said with a grin. "Hopefully the time after that we can become friends like in a lot of the anime I watch."

"Or you will be dead," Illya said.

"I'm actually very hard to kill," Shirou said with a reassuring smile. "I suppose I will see you then Illyasviel."

"Call me Illya," the young girl said before turning away, her servant materialising as she did so. She started walking away only to stop for a moment. "By the way," she said offhandedly. "I've noticed your cameras around town. Have you been watching me before today?"

"Today is the first time I've seen you in my life," Shirou remarked honestly.

"Okay then. Goodbye for now," she said favouring him with a smile before leaving his sight.

"Well that was nice," Shirou remarked more to himself than the servant that stood by his side. "I have a sister."

"Your hands are shaking," Tony said with a look of some concern.

"Its fine," Shirou said putting his hands into his pockets. "I've just been stuck preparing for this war for so long and all the bullshit I've had to put up with for today." At Tony's continued look of concern Shirou smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I get like this some time when I stay away from my work for too long. You should have seen the one time Kiritsugu and I went on vacation to the sticks. I almost went frickin insane."

"I've met politicians with less fake smiles than you," Tony continued eyeing him with some suspicion.

"Yes, I don't naturally smile a lot in the first place Tony," Shirou said with some exasperation. "But smiles tend to make people happy so I would prefer to wear one when I can. I'm not some basket-case who is liable to snap any moment. I'm just a normal seventeen year old businessman," Shirou said. "That has had a really long day and really hopes that nothing else will show up to ruin it."

xxx

**45 minutes later**

"What!?" Shirou exclaimed out loud; in front of him, at his front door, stood Rin looking tired, defeated and very, very lost.

"My house is gone Emiya," Rin said, her voice sounding hollow. "Something tore straight through the family bounded field and incinerated it. All that's left is some blackened cursed, ruins. All my family's jewels, all their research for hundreds of years is gone."

"You better come inside," Shirou said stepping forward and wrapping his arm around the back of the unfortunate girl before dragging her inside his current place of residence.


	5. The Strongest Master

Rin sat on Shirou's couch with a blanket draped over her shoulders and cup of cocoa in her hands; given to her by one of her hosts, she couldn't even remember which one at this present time. Her servant sat next to her silently watching both Shirou and her servant, never letting her guard down for a moment against the present threat of an 'enemy' master. Truth be told Shirou more than had the upper hand at the moment now that her base of operations, her home, was destroyed.

Her thoughts darkened at the memory of that sight. She had felt the curse a few blocks from her house and she had sprinted home only to almost collapse, out of breath, at the sight of the ruins were her house was. Firefighters were present but for the most part they were unable to do nothing as the blaze had already died down. It wasn't her proudest moment when she was helped to her feet by the firemen, doing her best to choke back tears.

She could barely remember what happened next, only that after a few minutes of asking questions, she 'escaped' and walked into the darkness of the evening trying to find accommodation for the night. Normally under these conditions she would have gone to Kotomine, her guardian, but under these conditions seeking refuge would not have only signalled her exit from the Grail War but would have put her in the hands of somebody who she suddenly had a lot more doubts about. The words that Shirou and Kotomine had spoken yesterday had really affected her and while it seemed stupid, in fact outright foolish, she found herself trusting Shirou more than her guardian of ten years. The last straw had been when she had asked her servant for advice and her servant had whole heartedly agreed that the enemy master was the safer bet to seek refuge with; stating that by seeking help from Kotomine her survival was far more unlikely.

So here she was with no clue how to proceed and sitting on the couch of a person she thought of as an enemy less than a day ago. The apparently-Archer class servant had introduced himself as Tony and was sitting on a lounge chair fiddling with some mechanical contraption while Shirou stood watching the colossal television on the side of the room that displayed nothing but static. His expression was worlds away from the confident, smiling school teacher he had appeared to be before, his face appeared as if it was carved out of stone with a look of intense concentration on his eyes.

Suddenly the screen popped into life and Rin was treated to the sight of her destroyed and charred house, cordoned off from the rest of the houses on the rest of the road with only a smattering of official vehicles still there. The screen zoomed in until it looked like the camera was only a few metres above the wreckage.

"It has stealth technology," Shirou said pre-empting a question that she hadn't yet asked. "Think of it like the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter."

"I've never read that," Rin remarked back immediately wondering about the analogy.

"You should," Shirou replied with a grin. "Most magi absolutely despise the books. It's actually rather hilarious."

"You have a strange sense of humour," Rin said with a brief smile before the reality of the current situation made her drop it.

"Wait," Tony suddenly said disrupting their conversation. "Go back to where you were a few seconds ago." The movement of the television suddenly stopped and reversed along the ashes of her house. A glint suddenly among the ruins suddenly caused the camera to stop and the camera zoomed in further until she could see the red heart shaped jewel that she had saved up years and years of prana in. The television suddenly zoomed in and Rin watched in some surprise as a claw extended outwards from the side of the screen to the gem before plucking it from the ground and disappearing off the television.

Shirou snapped his fingers and suddenly the image of the burnt building disappeared to be replaced by the image of another burnt building and then another. Every time the image changed Shirou watched it, examining it specifically for a moment before flicking to the next. Finally after a dozen of those he sighed and turned off the television.

"The state of your house matches up perfectly with the damage caused by the Fuyuki fire long ago," Shirou said staring at her. It took a moment for the implications to hit her and when they did she found herself momentarily unable to speak.

"You think that whatever caused the Fuyuki fire is still here?" Rin asked incredulously. "But what caused the fire in the first place?"

"And why would it target your house first?" Shirou continued. "Was it just being opportunistic in attacking a known magus family with only one member? Or was there a genuine grudge behind the target?" Shirou was tapping his fingers against his arms and he looked slightly worried.

"Did you track any movement on the cameras before the fire," Tony suddenly spoke up.

"I couldn't catch anything," Shirou admitted. "That includes any servants in spirit form," he continued cutting off the obvious questions. "Honestly it is a scary thought, an enemy that I have no way of detecting."

"You don't seem scared," Rin rebutted. Despite his words, Shirou only looked vaguely interested at the moment. "Are you working out a plan already?"

"I'm always working out plans," Shirou said, not answering the question. "I assume you've accepted the alliance between us," he stated eying up Rin.

"I agree on the condition that you can supply me with accommodation for the duration of the grail war," Rin said, unwilling to stay in an unprotected location and wary of further attacks to her place of residence.

"Agreed," Shirou said nodding his head. He turned towards the television once again and snapped his fingers illuminating the screen that now displayed a map of Fuyuki. "Take your pick of housing," he said as yellow circles started to appear on the screen. "Each of the locations comes fully furnished and with an erected bounded field. I can transfer control over to your phone as soon as you give me the location."

"What about this one?" Tony piped up, joining the conversation. "We have more than enough room and this Grail War being as dangerous as it is, even a short distance can mean the difference between life and death."

"Unfortunately I am a teacher, Tony," Shirou said sighing with some regret. "Logically it makes sense and if I were a student or unaffiliated with the school then I would go ahead, but I won't risk ruining either of our reputations with this." He turned back to Rin. "The closest other hideout is only a couple blocks away and as soon as the alarm triggers I will come running."

"You're right," Rin said thinking of all the effort over the years she had sunk in to maintain her own reputation. If somebody at school found at that she was staying with Shirou…. she shook her head dispelling the image while simultaneously forcing out a blush.

"If the alarm triggers in the first place," Tony pointed out. "It didn't when her house burnt down."

Shirou winced slightly before schooling on his expression and looking at Rin. "I'll think about something. For now it might be best to sleep with your… I mean have your servant watch over you when you sleep." He turned towards Tony. "And don't give me that smug look. I'm actually pretty damn tired myself right now."

"Okay," Rin said looking at her teacher try to stare down her smiling servant. "Do you have an address to give me for this apparent location?"

"I'll have Tony escort you both home tonight," Shirou said.

"Really dude," the Archer servant interjected. "If you're not going to let the girl stay over, then at least have the common courtesy of walking her home."

"Won't that just leave you undefended," Rin pressed. She would have both his and her own servant while for a short time he would have no defences.

"Hardly, I am awake and alert in my stronghold, the seat of my power and influence," Shirou responded with a smile. "It would be a bold arsonist that tried to get the drop on me."

"Okay," Rin said sighing. "I will trust you. I guess I'll see you for class tomorrow. You're not the only person who's tired of this whole day." Rin finished off her mug of cocoa and then stood up, shaking off the blanket as she did so. "Come on Saber," she said with a fragile smile. "Let's go take a look at our temporary home."

"It's a bit cold outside. I'll grab a jacket," Tony said quickly leaving the room and returning with two warm coats that he handed to both Rin and Saber. Shirou unlocked the door, letting the three out and Rin watched as he reached out and there was a ripple in the air before the heart shaped gem plopped into his hand.

"Before you leave I have to ask. Did you go through the lists of the potential masters?" Shirou questioned. Rin nodded to that, she had done that on the way home, before the incident. "What did you think of the Matou girl?"

"She isn't the master," Rin responded immediately. "She had no command seals. If there is a Matou in the war then it would be Zouken."

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked furrowing his brow. "Shouldn't Zouken be almost dead by now?"

"He's a magus," Rin replied. "Who knows what way he could have used to extend his life? But I am confident that Sakura isn't one of the masters."

"Okay then," Shirou said. "I will have to do some research on Zouken. Hey, Rin," he started before he stopped for a bit. "I know things look pretty bad right now but it will look better in the morning, and if it doesn't then we will just have to make it better. What I'm saying is not to worry Rin. You have me on your side now after all."

His confident words only made Rin feel a smidge better and so she just nodded and stepped out of the doorway with the pair of servants. The last sight she saw of Shirou was him waving before he closed the door shut plunging the garden into darkness.

xxx

Shirou solemnly closed his front door before turning the key in the lock and slipping it into his pocket.

"How cruel to just shake off your heartfelt words like that," a sudden voice broke the sombre silence and Shirou turned slowly. "Although I'm sure you would make a great dad with an attitude like that."

"Thank you for the compliment," Shirou said towards his sudden visitor. Beautiful, enchanting, innocent purple hair and eyes contrasted with a mischievous smile. With a casual gesture she brushed aside one of the long tresses of hair that passed her shoulders and took a seat on one half of his couch gesturing for him to take the other spot. He obliged after a moment of hesitation and forced himself to refrain from admiring her generous proportions when she was so close to him.

"Oh if you desire compliments then I've got multitudes more," Sakura Matou said with a smile. "But none I think that the great scientist, inventor, philanthropist has never heard before. Can you tell me why you want my Grail?"

"I wasn't under the impression that the Grail was under ownership of the Matou," Shirou said raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"I never said that," Sakura said smiling mysteriously. "I propose a deal. How about you tell me about your motivation for winning the Grail and I will tell you about the eighth servant."

"Eighth servant," Shirou remarked. "Was he summoned in this war or the last?"

"Trying to figure out their identity without even agreeing to the deal," Sakura said shaking her head at him. "Not promoting the image of an ethical businessperson."

"Tch," Shirou said wincing in tacit admission. That was not an accusation that he could just brush off or ignore, his standards wouldn't let him. "Fine," he said. "I want to save the world or to be more specific I want to save the people of this world."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Sakura said and there was a glint of curiosity in her tone as her eyes roved over the features of her conversation partner. "And what manner of danger are you saving them from anyway."

"Suffering," Shirou responded looking away from Sakura. "I want to build a world where nobody has to suffer."

"Does that make you some form of reverse Buddhist?" Sakura asked. "But I notice you didn't mention how you just plan to do this impossible task."

"The task isn't impossible," Shirou responded back and he almost surprised himself at the heat in his voice. "The problem is the damned status quo. Thousands of years of misery and the majority of people will just assume that everything is normal. They believe that it's natural that people starve, sicken and are murdered in pointless wars. So yes, people will condemn it and occasionally throw the odd few dollars towards some vague initiative that makes the affected lives marginally better, but those who have the power, and trust me when I say that there are precious few that do, lack the will to do anything. I do not lack that will." His breathing was heavier at the end of his rant and he took a few moments getting it under control in the sudden silence left in the wake of his speech.

"Wow you are actually pretty passionate about that," Sakura said placing her hands on her cheeks. "It's quite beautiful to see such a virtuous person. I wonder if you will make it through the Grail War with those morals intact."

"Have you ever heard the saying that all that it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing?" Shirou said seriously, watching as Sakura nodded. "I've always hated that saying. I'm of the opinion that if you have the ability and yet you choose to do nothing you cannot call yourself a good person." The silence languished for a moment. "But what do I know," Shirou said with a laugh. "I suppose in the end that is all just my opinion."

"You were almost very cool for a moment there Teacher," Sakura said laughing. "The eighth servant was summoned during the prior grail war. He was summoned by the Tohsaka family and was easily the most powerful during the prior war. He survived the end of the war and has existed for the ten years since."

"Can you tell me his name or who is his Master?" Shirou said.

"You know since you answered half of my question I will answer one of yours," Sakura said mischievously. "Which one of those questions would you like answered."

"His master," Shirou replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Kotomine," Sakura replied with the grin of somebody who just played a great trick.

"As I feared," Shirou responded. "If I ask you how you know this would you answer me?"

"Probably not," Sakura Matou responded thoughtfully. "Maybe you could force it out of me. You seem such a fearsome magus that I'm sure you could overpower me."

"I'm hardly such a great magus," Shirou responded eying up his companion and considering you have the ability to disappear from my senses I wouldn't fancy my chances."

"I'm sure there must be some piece of technology that you have that would be able to capture me regardless," Sakura said, almost sounding cheerful. "You probably possess some sonic weapon, or laser weapon, or some chemical, or virus, or a dozen of other things that could badly hurt me."

"You realise that the use of most of those items would get me dragged before The Hague," Shirou asked raising an eyebrow.

"It could be our little secret," Sakura said with a wink. "But if you don't want to capture me then maybe I should capture you and drag you to a place where it will be just the two of us," Sakura said flirtatiously. "Well I might also invite my servant, but she's really quite attractive so I doubt you would mind her being with us as well."

"No," Shirou said narrowing his eyes.

"Too bad," Sakura said pouting. "Just think on it, because next time," she brought her face very close to Shirou's own, "you may not have a choice."

Sakura suddenly got up from the couch and Shirou's eyes followed her as she walked to the side of her house before moving her hand through the wall, and it took a second for Shirou realised that she hadn't broken the side of his house but actually displayed some form of intangibility.

"Wait," Shirou said watching as she paused half-in and half-out of the wall like some form of bizarre fusion of human and architecture. "Aren't you going to tell me why you burnt down the Tohsaka Residence?"

"We never bargained for that question did we?" Sakura said. "Do you have any interesting titbits you would like to divulge before your servant comes back?"

"How about the location of another Tohsaka," Shirou said smirking as he watched Sakura's expression shift to a deadpan look and a sense of danger began to pervade the room. "You see I found something very interesting when I was perusing birth records and school records and other sundry information. Do you know that a bit over a decade ago the Tohsaka's had another daughter?" The danger rose to a crescendo at this point but Shirou had already committed to his line of conversation. "I suppose you would know more about that than I would… Sakura Tohsaka," Shirou finished a scant few moments before the room exploded.

Boundless surges of prana strained against the bounded field and a hazy blackness permeated every inch of the space inside. Shirou felt like he was drowning in black oil even as his lungs were cooked and were charred as if by an internal inferno. Fighting against the tide of power emanating from the girl he staggered to his feet to see red eyes locked on him accompanied by a wicked glare that turned his insides, and he was forced to gather his will and fight to keep himself from backing away from her. Her eyes promised nothing but pain and anguish and the black mist moved like an eager puppy to obey her command and fulfil her wish. Sirou's mind worked overtime response recalling hundreds of weapons that could fight her… no weapons that could end her. Later he would recall the fact that many of the weapons that he envisioned would genuinely make him a war criminal but for now he was entirely focused on survival.

"Please don't call me that again," Sakura said politely and Shirou could tell that it wasn't a request. Then she smiled again, that mischievous smile brimming with confidence and her eyes turned back from red into a familiar purple. "It's ill-mannered to talk of the dead after all. I'm afraid that poor child is probably worm food by now," she said winking with the expression of somebody who told a joke that nobody but herself could possibly get.

And then she was gone, stepping through the walls in an instant, not even bothering to turn invisible after that casual display of power. Shirou relaxed and it took him a few moments to realize that he had projected parts for a sound-based weapon and that he was automatically trying to tinker with them.

Sighing he let the half-built technology dissipate into prana and he walked towards the contraption that Tony had been building before he left. "I suppose you saw all of that," he spoke into the camera that he knew his servant had installed for just this situation. "This war just got a lot harder."

xxx

Shirou Emiya sipped from his cup of coffee as he sat in the staff room reading the newspaper. Normally he wasn't the type of person who cared for paper media, but apparently it enhanced his appearance as a teacher. As a master in the war it behoved him to be up to date on the various goings on in Fuyuki in case any of them could be a sign of servant activity. He took a sip of the awful Japanese coffee before grimacing and placing the cup far away from him. His inspection of the local rag had shown dividends when he came across news stories of people spontaneously fainting. Already there were two deaths attributed to this new phenomenon and the local government was allegedly looking into it. Not that they would find anything unless they had a magus on their payroll and honestly if the Japanese had some form of detective magus on retainer like an oriental Harry Dresden then he would have to start aggressively recruiting himself.

He put down the paper and picked up the phone watching as the various people exiting and entering the day, automatically catalogued by the computer using the latest facial recognition technology which would make him a mint when he released it in a few months. Still one name stuck out more than usual and Shirou allowed his eyes to briefly roam over that one of his fellow teacher in the break room, the former assassin Souichirou Kuzuki. He had leaked several pieces of information anonymously to some of the authorities regarding the assassination group once he discovered them but very little actual damage had been done by this date and any information that was leaked didn't indicate the style of assassination that Kuzuki would be proficient in. Even if he wasn't the master, and Shirou still leant towards him not being so, it would be very dangerous if the master of caster chose to hypnotise him and send him against the other masters.

Still it hardly made much of a difference in the end. Caster was always going to be his first target to either kill or subvert. According to his sources of information, Luvia, they were unique as a class in that they normally started off weak but grew stronger as they set up their defences and started bringing forth whatever magic they were known for in their life. Rin hadn't come to school today, but he had texted her a request to stage and assault on Ryuudou Temple and after half an hour of 'this person is typing' she finally managed to respond with the most unnecessarily formal request to meet up beforehand he had ever seen. He had never been gladder that there was no text limit in the software and he resolved to frame a copy of the text message once he had a moment.

On the other hand Sakura had come to school and been her usual cheerful self. It was creepy but there was a tacit implication between the two of them to stay out of each other's way for the present time. He had no idea how to even broach the subject with Rin and his instincts were saying that as long as he didn't involve her then Sakura would stay out of her former sister's life. It was like the plot of one of those Saturday morning cartoons that he so hated with one member of the team keeping a secret from the rest of the group for their own good and then it is found out at the worst time and causes massive troubles based on misunderstanding.

"Shirou, are you doing anything tonight," Taiga Fujumura called happily as she burst into the room. "Granfather wanted to invite you to dinner so that you catch up on things."

"Oh," Shirou remarked plumbing his memories for the face of the old man he had not seen in more than a few years. "How is he? It's been a while since I've been in this neck of the wood Tiger."

"Stop calling me that," the young English teacher raged. "I told you when you got the job that you couldn't call me that." She crossed her arms sulkily. "If even you do it then all the students are going to start again."

"I told you that if you stop wearing stripes all the time then I'll stop calling you Tiger," Shirou pointed out calmly. "You're making it far too hard for me to resist."

"You're making it sound like you can't help yourself," Tiger said pouting.

"As the scorpion said to the dying frog 'It's in my nature'," Shirou pointed out. "You've been my pen pal for long enough to have a decent chance of guessing what I'm going to do."

"Still you should maintain the appropriate levels of respect when students are within earshot," Kuzuki said.

"Respect isn't the same thing as decorum but I understand your point," Shirou replied.

"You're looking more energetic Kuzuki," Tiger said. "Did something good happen? Are you seeing somebody? Oh no Shirou, another person is leaving the singles club."

"You will be missed," Shirou agreed with a deadpan look.

"I am not currently in a romantic relationship," Kuzuki said seriously, not thrown for one second. "I will let you know if that changes."

"I bet I'll get one before you," Tiger said pointing her thumb into her chest that was puffed out in pride.

"Taking that bet," Shirou responded immediately. "Humankind will have put a person on the sun before you get a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"You're so judgemental today, Shirou," Tiger said. "When I know for sure that you haven't had a single girlfriend."

"I'm told it's quite a magical experience," Shirou said grinning. "But then again I've never really believed in magic." A glance at his watch indicated the time for his next class and he stood up from his chair folding up the newspaper and putting it under his arm and downing the rest of his awful coffee in one go. In a few strides he was at the door and he paused at the moment that his hand touched the doorknob. "Hey Kuzuki," he said looking back at the stoic assassin turned teacher. "I heard you took up residence at the temple."

"I did," the teacher said once more betraying no emotion and Shirou sighed internally.

"I heard that it was quite a beautiful temple," the young inventor said. "Do you think I should visit someday?"

"I'm afraid I am not privy to all the information known by the temple staff but they appear to be busy lately," Kuzuki said. "Maybe you should postpone a visit for now."

"I'll keep that in mind and stay away for the moment," Shirou said before he turned the doorknob and exited the room. "There's no point in interfering where I'm not wanted."

xxx

"Welcome again to my home Rin," Shirou said as he fiddled with some circular, hand-sized device while lying down on his couch. She was about to speak when he held up his hand for a moment forestalling any questions. The silence crept for on for a minute when all of a sudden the device lit up and announced its activation with a slight whirring noise.

"Suck it Tony," Shirou said pumping his fist into the air, in an undignified manner.

"Well done," Tony said appearing from the next room over as he caught the thrown contraption, inspecting it as he did so. "You are officially more proficient with technology than Stane and his grunts. That is indeed an arc reactor and you managed to build it using only technology available today. Are you going to release it on the market?"

"I'll see," Shirou said before turning his neck to look at Rin. "How are you coping," he said to her.

"I'm better," she replied and for the most part it was true. Her house had been insured and while the papers were destroyed with the rest of the house the company was surprisingly not averse to paying. What stung more than anything was the sheer knowledge of magecraft that was lost from generations of prior Tohsakas that she had absolutely no way of recovering. It was small comfort that she still had her Magic Crest but there outside of that it was an unmitigated disaster. The fire had effectively reduced her to a first generational magus and Rin was decidedly uncomfortable with the whole business.

"Well if you want any magic notes I've collected dribs and drabs here and there," Shirou spoke unbelievable words calmly. "I will upload them on your phone and you can feel free to peruse them at your leisure."

"What? What did you just say?" Rin asked, although she knew she didn't mishear him.

"Occasionally certain magi or even some magi families will die," Shirou began speaking slowly. "When that happens I occasionally get snatches of their research. I don't use it for practical purposes. I'm more interested in the underlying laws of magic then the specifics."

"You know there is a difference between magecraft and magic," Rin said focusing on the smaller things over the massive implications of the things that he had just said; namely that he was associated with a group that killed magi.

"I am aware that you magi think so," Shirou said flippantly. "But when I see fire shooting out of people's hands, or people creating familiars, or setting up wards I am going to call magic."

"You do realise that we have a definition for what constitutes magic and magecraft," Rin said gritting her teeth at his condescending tone. "Don't you scientists like categorising things like that."

"Don't lump all of us scientists together like that," Shirou said with a wink. "But honestly I don't care whatever 'Class' of magic-user you are. You can call yourself a sorcerer, or a wizard, or a druid if you feel so inclined. The important thing is that you have magic and you use it to make the bad men fall down."

"What about physic powers?" Rin asked, pointing out the grey area he hadn't mentioned.

"Psychic powers are different, everybody knows that," Shirou said confidently and Rin decided that this was well past the time in which Gandr shots were meant to be employed.

"Can we focus on the situation at hand," Tony said stepping in front of Rin blocking him from her line of sight. "And the fact that I have to be the voice of restrain in this situation is actually kind of sad."

"You are the older one by at least two decades," Shirou stated and Tony blatantly stepped to the side allowing Rin a clear line of sight. "Okay I'll stop," he said seeing Rin's index finger begin to glow with a black light. "Read your phone Rin," Shirou said. "Check under the potential masters list for Caster?"

Rin lowered her hand before giving him one more look of warning and picking up her phone. It took her only a few attempts to lock the phone and within a minute she had managed to switch to the Caster tab and look up potential masters. She almost did a double-take upon reading the words and she could feel the blood drain from her face as she realised that she had been taught by an actual living assassin these few years.

"He teaches Ethics," she said to Shirou shaking her head in disbelief. "How sure are you of this information?"

"If I wasn't sure of it then I wouldn't have sent it to you," the red-haired scientist replied. "In addition I hypothesize that Caster is behind the spates of unconsciousness that were mentioned in the morning paper."

"Wait you still read the paper," Tony said raising an eyebrow. "This is 2004 isn't it not the eighties. I'm pretty sure print media is meant to be dying off right now."

"Shut up, I'm a teacher this is what we do," Shirou rebutted angrily. "Anyway," he said instantly behaving more calmly. "Caster is by far the most dangerous servant to let build up steam, both to enemy masters and the general population. The addition of an assassin just increases the danger to our lives. While we lack knowledge about the Caster we have one of the most important things on our side… namely we outnumber them. So let's use those numbers and go and kill a magician."

"That was a terrible speech," Tony said. "Basically we might be walking into a trap but because we have more bodies than them we'll win."

"No, Shirou's right," Rin concurred. "Look at where remaining on the defensive got me. Besides this Caster may just be the 'person'," she spat out the word person as if it was a curse, "could be the one who burnt down my house. I would love to show them my appreciation if that was the case."

Shirou looked as if he was going to say something for a moment there but in the end he simply nodded while smiling confidently. Her servant remained silent next to her, not having spoken once since she entered the room but Rin could feel her silent approval.

"All right then," Tony said showing none of his former misgivings. "But just know that if I get killed by a wizard twice I will hold a grudge."

**Author Note: Hit 100 favs. My story is finally growing up. I'm so proud.**


	6. A witch hunt

Tony Stark for a large portion of his later years had been a man ruled by regret. It was originally the reason behind the creation of Iron Man; as atonement for the evils that his weapon mongering had wrought. Even after he had turned over a new leaf he still found that throughout his career as a hero, many time was he confronted by the results of his past inadequacies and he bitterly regretted each and every one. Killian, Wanda, Zemo, Ultron, Toomes; each of them were adversaries created by his past self's carelessness and he didn't want to guess how many more there were he wasn't aware of. Still despite the fact for all that he missed his family and friends; dying to protect them and their entire world, was something that he would never regret.

From the very moment that he had been summoned he had held slim hopes of ever going back to them. For all the assurances given by the grail that it would grant his wish and Shirou's confidence that the two of them could eventually build something to return him; he was nowhere near as confident as he portrayed himself. On the very first day, while Shirou his 'master,' had slept, he had left the building. Where Stark Tower used to be there was a company selling hardware. They didn't even build anything on that site; it was just an admiration hub. With despair in heart he flew towards the cabin that he had lived with his family for five wonderful years and found that the rural area that it was originally built on was replaced by a lively, bustling city. He had broken down then, flying high above the rooftops of that unnamed city with rain dripping down his armour and mixing with his own tears.

When he returned back to Shirou's base of operations, with a heart as heavy as cold iron and not even a hint of fatigue he was confronted by another uncomfortable truth. It was an undeniable fact that his body, that all of his equipment, was made from magic and only kept in existence by a small tattoo over Shirou's heart. Tony Stark was dead; he had died saving the universe. He was just a construct of magic; composed of the vapours of that hero's genius and drive and the people that he longed for were not even his own.

In conclusion he was on another world, in a different time, competing in a competition that nobody had ever won, for a magical artefact that may or may not be able to help him, and he wasn't even sure just what exactly he would wish for if he got it. Playing the long odds was nothing new for Tony but this time the odds weren't even in his ability to influence. To his prior knowledge the one thing that might have been able to help him was the one thing that he had definitely not been summoned with. Despite his legend and death being entwined with the Infinity Gauntlet; it was not a part of his Noble Phantasm and Shirou had expressed his disbelief that the Grail could even replicate it.

And that right there was the second reason he had stuck around. The person who summoned him, Shirou Emiya, was an incredible genius; the like of which there were few in his home world and none in this current one. There collaborations over the past two months had proved unbelievably fruitful, even surpassing his time with Banner. Maybe it was because Banner, while possessing a large amount of theoretical knowledge, hadn't already registered over two dozen patents. Honestly the collaboration was less of working together and more of throwing technology at each other and salivating over the potential applications. In just integrating Shirou's existent technology into his suit he had already upgraded his suit six more times and Tony had done his best in return, sharing his own technology but also sharing his experiences.

While Shirou had experienced dreams of his past, Tony had shared background information informing him of the lessons he had learnt. It was far more hands on a mentorship then his time with the kid. Perhaps that was the fact that he had literally nothing on his plate besides preparing for the war but he suspected that if Shirou had popped up on his radar back on his own world then he would have kept a closer eye on him and not just because he was a skilled inventor.

Peter Parker had one of the most transparently heroic characters he had ever met. While he was reckless and a bit careless, and Tony of all people couldn't really fault him much for that, the kid had a heart of gold and sometimes reminded Tony of a younger better version of himself. Shirou on the other hand was remarkably different from the young spider. When Tony had first found himself summoned he made a joke comparing Shirou to Thanos when he heard of his fervent goal to save the world; but the comparison didn't quite hold up when he got to know him better. Instead sometimes Shirou tended to remind Tony of a younger better version of Ultron with his burning desire to save the world, his frequent fake smiles and jibes, his utter ruthlessness, and his immensely quick upgrade speed; testament to this fact was that Tony knew Shirou was wearing a copy of one of his suits of armour under his clothes, when he had only heard about them under two months ago.

"So have you come up with a plan since or are we just going to waltz into the home of the Caster servant and my teacher who you assured me was an assassin," the teenage witch said with no small traces of exasperation in her voice. They were currently looking up at the temple from a street away like some odd barbershop quartet.

"I don't plan to waltz anywhere," Shirou replied instantly. "I am afraid to inform you that my dancing is only slightly better than my cooking. Honestly I can synthesize new chemicals with pinpoint accuracy but I can't make a decent tempura."

"Enough moping about your culinary inability," Tony stated as he watched the girl grit her teeth again. He wasn't a hundred percent sure if Shirou was doing it to keep the girl's mind off of her destroyed house or if he just got a kick out of teasing her but this was the time to save his jibes for the enemies. "You've already considered the hostage situation I believe?"

"I don't think the servant is actively malicious actually," Shirou said as if considering his own words. "While there have been deaths, they feel like accidents rather than callousness against life."

"But you still have a plan don't you," Tony pointed out as he gestured to the air where nothing could be seen. "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought all of those miniature maid bots."

"Wait, what maid bots," Rin said looking around and seeing nothing.

"We have been surrounded by four dozen machines since we exited the Emiya Residence," Rin's servant and Shirou's future creation spoke up, eliciting a subtle change upon Shirou as he gazed, almost lovingly, upon the fruits of his future labour.

"Wait, I haven't seen a single one," the diminutive spellcaster pointed out.

"They are imperceptible to normal human eyes," Shirou pointed out. "Just like that drone I used earlier. Put on your glasses."

"I did not bring them," she admitted somewhat shamefacedly and Shirou shook his head before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out another pair.

"Here," he said throwing them to Rin who caught them and put them on quickly before noticeably starting.

"That is a lot of machines," Rin said looking at the veritable army of crawling robotics. "You plan on using them to evacuate and protect the inhabitants of the temple?" the girl asked, swift on the uptake.

"Bingo," Shirou replied. "Tony and Saber can easily take Caster, I'll handle the Master and you can help with the evacuation."

"You think I can't handle myself," the young witch asked with a voice that promised pain if the wrong answer was not given.

"No, I'm actually pretty terrible at memory modification spells," Shirou replied. "While I have something that could give temporary amnesia it is inferior to your magic and not something that I would like to rely upon."

"While I could probably create a machine that could extract memories it would take me a while and would be a hassle to carry around," Tony admitted causing the girl to give him an appraising look.

"Fine, if the all goes according to plan then I will just stick with the evacuation," she said after a few moments pause, giving up surprisingly easily. "Now tell me just how you are going to get into the temple."

"We are going to knock on the front door like the world's deadliest door-to-door salesmen," Shirou said grinning at the girl as he pointed towards the main gate of the temple. "In all seriousness there is no way to take them by surprise with the bounded field Caster will have put up and there is no way that I'm going to split the party this soon into the adventure."

"There is a servant at the top of the steps," Saber stated as she gestured towards the main gate, breaking their discussion and Tony instantly focused on the entrance of the temple, creating a visor around his head and zooming in until he could see an indigo haired oriental swordsman with a blade behind his back that was almost his height.

"That's quite a large sword for a Caster," Tony observed. "Actually that's a ridiculously large sword for anybody. Think he's compensating for something?"

"Why don't we ask him when we get up there?" Shirou asked.

"Wait," Shirou's classmate said holding up her hands in a posture that said stop doing that foolish thing. "Is there a different servant besides Caster? Are there two Masters in an alliance?"

"Who knows?" Shirou replied flippantly with a grin that barely looked fake at all. "Think you can take him Tony?"

"So we are at the part where the plan goes to hell already?" Tony said looking at Shirou in exasperation. "I hope you realise that we didn't even get to make contact with the enemy before the plan died an ignoble death."

"It wasn't a plan, it was an opportunity," Shirou defended himself. "Oh well once more unto the breach I suppose?" he said as he walked up the temple steps with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay King Henry, shall we litter the temple with our bodies," Tony replied sarcastically as he walked beside him.

"I'm afraid it will have to be Miss Tohsaka and I who do that job," Shirou pointed out cheekily. "When servants die they don't leave behind bodies. How does it feel to be self-cleaning, Tony?"

"Fantastic Shirou," Tony replied. "How does it feel to be a walking, talking mess?"

They continued their walk up the temple stairs chatting all the while and after a few seconds Tony heard the sound of the other two girl's footsteps. A quick knowing look flashed across Shirou's face at the same time. If the two of them didn't follow then the plans would likely have to be revised. Shirou probably wouldn't back off to preserve face at least but they wouldn't commit fully to this tactic and it would have probably become a probing manoeuvre.

When they approached the top of the mountain the servant straightened up eying up the pair of them as they ascended. When they were within twenty metres he held up his hand in the universal symbol for 'come no further.'

"Halt," he said in a voice that was full of smooth self-confidence. "My name is Sasaki Kojirou. If you wish to pass through then I will have you cross blades with me."

"Well I'm the Tin Man," Tony began seeing the perfect opportunity. "He's the Scarecrow," he said pointing to Shirou who gave a look of fond annoyance. "She's the Cowardly Lion," he said pointing to Saber. "And that's Dorothy," he finished pointing out the other Master. "We've come to see The Wizard of Oz."

"He's not going to get that Tony," Shirou pointed out scrolling on his phone as he apparently looked up the pertinent information. "Sasaki Kojiro died in 1612. Apparently he's famous for losing to Miyamoto Musashi and cutting a swallow."

"True but I'm afraid that I'm not the real Sasaki Kojiro," the servant admitted. "I am a mere nameless swordsman that was the closest thing to the legend of Sasaki Kojiro and thus I was instead summoned by the witch."

"That's rather interesting actually," Shirou said and Tony found himself also wondering if fictional servants could be summoned. They would be in serious trouble if something like Superman or Cthulu were summoned.

"You said the witch summoned you?" the junior magus pointed out, steering the conversation back on track.

"I did," Sasaki confirmed. "Summoned me and ordered me to guard this gate from intruders like these people before me."

"Tony, destroy the gate," Shirou said immediately and Tony cocked an eyebrow at his immediate resolution before he complied. His suit appeared around him and missiles were fired at the four corners of the gate causing it to collapse into rubble that the enemy servant barely dodged.

"Thanks I suppose," the servant said looking at Shirou with confusion. "But you realise that the witch can still forcibly command me."

"But since there's no temple gate to protect you're free right now to go off and do other things," Shirou rebutted. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a roll of bills that he had for some reason stored there. "Go see a movie and try not to be here for the next few hours while we do our business."

The servant looked dumbstruck for a few moments before he burst out laughing. He reached out and caught the roll of bills that Shirou had thrown to him while shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright I suppose. I accept this will have to substitute for our fight, at least for now," he said shaking his head at the audacity. "A word of warning; be very careful with that witch. Her magic is very powerful and her master also appears skilled."

"Does the master have a name?" Shirou asked politely.

"Souchirou-something," the servant said and Tony. "He's about this high with a stern face and wears a dark-green suit." Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as the Tohsaka shook her head at the new before seeming to gather her resolve. "Well I shall leave you, but I expect we shall be meeting again sooner rather than later."

"That's all I ask," Shirou replied with a gracious smile watching as the servant turned into spirit form and left. "Split up and invade," he commanded and Tony's visor displayed how the swarm of miniature maid bots scattered into the surrounds. "Um, for the record I was speaking to my miniature robots. I am once again firmly against any splitting of the party."

The words were said as the young scientist and inventor stepped forward, past the remnants of the destroyed gate and into the grounds of Ryudou temple. It was a surprisingly peaceful night, with clear air and bright stars, if you could ignore the heavy thrum of magic in the air. Tony would have probably have like to go on enjoying the night if it hadn't been for the dozens of bony arms bursting through the temple grounds.

"I guess there's the skeleton crew," Tony mused as more and more of the weird vertebrates appeared. For some reason only the bottom half of their head existed and they had no eyes. Despite their apparent lack of visual prowess they all advanced on the group of four clutching silver swords in their hands. A crack broke the silence of the night and Tony watched as the spine of one of them shattered causing the skeleton to split in twain and tumble to the ground before it continued crawling towards them even as it was trampled by its brethren.

"They're not that strong," Shirou said to himself as he tilted the massive, ultramodern pistol that he held in his right hand while Rin stared at him in staggered disbelief. Tony watched as he squeezed the trigger six more times causing the advancing waves of bone to splinter before the gun dissolved in his hand. "They're used as a distraction or a probing tool. Fight them revealing the minimum of your abilities if you can."

"Alright Inspector Gadget, we'll do it your way," Tony said agreeing with him before he stepped forward into the fray.

xxx

"Go Saber," Rin said as she watched Shirou's servant leap into action, the advanced mechanical suit forming around him and a blade appearing in his hand. His servant moved impossibly precisely and dozens of the skeletons were cut down within seconds by the blade. Rin's own servant wasn't far behind, her twin blades slicing through those bones like wheat before a scythe. To her side Shirou stood, almost nonchalantly, occasionally summoning a gun to his hand and firing at the mass of skeletons. Rin did her part as well, firing off a Gandr shot or two into the skeletal hordes downing one or two of them that sought to flank her servants but the numbers appeared endless. Still the carnage created by the masters was nothing compared to their two servants and Rin watched as the wave was initially blunted by both Tony and Saber and then repelled as the two servants formed a wall of absolute death.

"Fantastic," Shirou said from beside Rin. "These skeletons are actually really weak. How are you doing Miss Tohsaka?"

"Just Peachy Mr Emiya," Rin replied as two stray skeletons broke flanked around the servants and she hit one with a Gandr as Shirou shot the other. "What was the next stage of the plan anyway?"

"We need to get into the temple," Shirou replied as a rifle of some kind appeared in his hands and he turned firing a volley of bullets that put down a few skeletons that came from the side. "Caster can't retreat or she risks losing her entire workshop and being killed easily by one of the other servants."

Troops of skeletons suddenly dug up from behind and both sides of the masters and Rin pulled out a jewel before her hand was grabbed by her fellow master. She automatically blushed before she turned and glared at her teacher who was looking at his servant rather than her.

"Tony behind you," he said and the armoured man briefly looked backwards, before a volley of missiles exited from one of his arms and bit into a large portions of the skeletons leaving behind scattered bones. At the same time Shirou swept his hand and Rin watched as a tripod appeared on which a weapon that looked alarmingly like a minigun sat. A screeching sound roared up and the barrel spun up wildly, swivelling on its stand and spitting out a hail of bullets that shredded the skeletons tearing through the advancing army and reducing them to shards of bone.

Shirou's grip on Rin's wrist reversed and he ran, leaving the gun where it stood, as he dragged her forward to catch up to the servants that they were falling behind. Tony dropped back firing beams of light towards the skeletons that were flanking and Shirou dropped his hold over her wrist as they passed him. Ahead of them Saber had sliced through the doors and was now darting around the battlefield cutting through a handful of skeletons wherever they appeared. An explosion went off behind her and Rin turned her head slightly only to briefly see shards of the broken minigun amidst the tattered bones before they faded away into prana. A scant few more yards and they were at the threshold of the temple door and behind her servant who was fending off more of those seemingly endless skeletons. A burst of flame and suddenly Tony descended from the sky, landing in front of them. The two servants stood at the threshold of the temple facing off against the hordes of skeletons.

"Careful," her fellow master said from behind her. "This would be the perfect time…" His words cut off with a deafening crack and Rin felt an impact on her back causing her to stumble forwards. She turned around only to see his hand on her chest before he pushed her back and she slid into the arms of her servant. She blinked at the sudden change in circumstances only to see two blurry forms lashing out at each other. Shaking her head slightly she was able to make out the image of Souchirou attacking Shirou, his hands mere impressions moving in strange directions to bear down on the shorter teacher.

Every impact produced a violet sphere to flare into existence turning aside the strikes although her friendlier teacher was forced to stumble backwards from the sheer momentum behind each of his blows. Rin pulled herself out of the arms of her servant determined to aid Shirou in taking down Souchirou. This plan was ruined; not by her hands but by the person who she was aiding as she briefly saw the image of some form of sphere before the world exploded into blinding WHITE. She stumbled backwards once again into the arms of her servant and a feeling of intense dizziness rocked her.

"What happened?" she asked trying desperately to blink some vision back into her eyes only to be hit by a silence. Rubbing her eyes she looked around to see the servants looking grimly towards the skies and she followed their gazes to see the image of what could only be their target, Caster, hanging in the air in all defiance of gravity.

"Sorry she caught me," Sasaki said from his position below the witch only for her to look down at him briefly before her gaze returned to the four invaders. No her gaze was firmly locked on Shirou who returned it partially, while angling himself in a position where he could keep his eyes on both the servant and the master. In his left hand he held a blade that appeared to thrum with some form of mauve energy and blood dripped slowly to the ground from its tip. The source of the blood was immediately obvious as Souchirou was clutching his left shoulder, with a pained grimace that looked so odd on his normally expressionless face. His eyes appeared red and inflamed but they didn't leave his combatant for even a moment.

"How dare you," the witch spoke with genuine fury in her voice. "How dare you hurt my master Souchirou."Light crackled around her hands and she appeared to be holding herself back from simply blasting him to kingdom come due to his close proximity to her master.

"While we appear to have temporarily halted our attempts to kill each other can I just say how impressed I am you actually survived that," Shirou said hefting the blade up before swinging it allowing the blood to flow off the blade. "While blind you still managed to avoid me taking off your neck. In addition my sword should have sliced through your arm like butter. You two may quite a good pair."

"It's too late for the compliments," the caster said her mouth showing a smile even though her words promised nothing but pain.

"Buzz, incorrect," Shirou said putting his hands together in a gesture Rin didn't recognize as the sword disappeared from his hands. "It will be too late in half an hour when both of you are dead. Now is the perfect time for compliments, empty threats and begging, and associated trash talk although in the end we both know how the events of this are going to end." He placed one of his hands in his pockets as he adjusted his glasses with the other and stared up at the servant hanging in the night sky.

The inevitable strike was both instantaneous and imperceptible. The ground where Shirou stood was shattered and for a moment Rin thought that her fellow master had been killed before she caught a glimpse of him to the side, somehow having dodged the spell before it was launched. Flames speared from his footwear and he kept himself low, although that magic had definitely knocked him off balance. A shadow seemed to fall over him and Rin watched for a second as her ethics teacher swept down with a murderous speed at the unprotected back of his head.

"Handle Caster," she said to her servant as the jewel that had been in her hand since the very first appearance of the skeletons discharged its magic that was only barely avoided by her teacher as he broke off his attack staggering to the side. The momentary distraction was enough for Shirou to regain his footing and he flipped on his feet launching a solid punch with his left hand that was blocked by Souchirou with his undamaged arm. A second later another gun formed in Shirou's arm and the ethics teacher pivoted forcing sliding out of the range of the gun a second before the muzzle flashed and bullets shredded the space he was in previously.

Suddenly the night sky lit up as lightning struck down towards the back of the magus, only to be caught by the blade of Saber who seemed to ignore the bolts of electricity that surrounded her body.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the flying enemy," the voice of Tony announced his presence behind Rin and the magus turned to see him engaging in combat with Kojirou. Well maybe engaging in combat was a strong term. He hovered a certain distance above the air and from his hands lasers speared towards the ground bound swordsman who was forced to constantly dodge and deflect the beams of light.

"Caster is designated as my opponent," Saber replied with no inflection in her voice. "Concentrate on your opponent," she said and this time there was traces of annoyance in her voice. Almost immediately she darted to the left swinging her sword at something invisible that caused the ground to crater. "I will dispose of this servant as commanded."

"You guys are quite calm to be talking in battle," Shirou said as he tossed one of the guns that he had summoned at the other teacher causing an explosion that he barely avoided. The motion as practiced as it was didn't buy him a second of time and a meter of distance as with a supernatural speed his opponent was immediately upon him. "Damn it," he exclaimed as he blocked another punch with his left arm and summoned a shield of dark purple energy that protected his left. He slid back a few feet before his feet ignited and he burst off the ground and back a dozen more.

Souchirou tried to follow him but with a burst of pain Rin's magic crest ignited and she pelted him with Gandr shots killing all of his forward momentum and forcing him backwards. A huge burst of light from behind Rin caused her to abandon her barrage and whirl around summoning a jewel in defence even as a light of death dawned down upon her. Saber was in front of her instantly with her swords easily slashing through the light. Before Rin could even comprehend being saved by her servant, Saber had disappeared from her sight and she heard a massive clang and a gust of wind behind her and she realised that her teacher had not let up the pressure for even one moment.

"Keep your eyes on the ene…" Shirou started his sentence before he froze mid-sentence. Even his eyes were motionless and Rin instinctively reached for a jewel, fumbling the precious gem, in a desperate attempt to negate whatever magical attack had hit him. Words sprang to her lips and pain flared as the Tohsaka inheritance scanned lifetimes of research in an attempt to find a similar case that could be referenced to aid her associate. Regrettably all his speed was just too slow.

A bolt of lightning struck down from the heavens causing Rin's eyes to flare in pain as white engulfed her science teacher. Bringing a hand to her eyes to sooth the brightness her heart sunk as she blinked her eyes desperately trying to regain some sight in it, hoping desperately that a body wouldn't greet her. A lump formed in her throat as she mentally calculated the chances of survival and came back with zero, her breathing came fast and quick as she realised that Shirou was dead and she might just…

"Is that really the quality of the so-called legends of ancient times," Shirou's voice impossibly announced his survival. "If it is then I must confess myself disappointed. I've had worse shocks than that when I was changing my outlets."

"How are you alive?" Caster's voice was filled with disbelief. "Just what are you made out of?"

Rin's vision cleared enough that she could just squeeze her eyes open and view the dark, dark night. Sure enough, Shirou stood there; his clothes slightly tattered and his hair standing up but he looked mostly unharmed. A second later he was pointing his open palm at Caster and a massive beam of light shot out in her direction, clipping into the air in front of her causing the air to crack slightly and push the servant backwards before Caster teleported away allowing the beam to carry on unabated into the night sky, where it faded away. The servant of magic appeared a few metres away and she stared down at the master she had failed to kill.

"Tony, Saber; are you doing okay?" Shirou asked never taking his eyes off his assailant.

"I have no problems," Tony said and Rin saw that his opponent, the samurai Kojiro was definitely on the ropes with a broken and bloody appearance that showed while he could still fight he was definitely coming out of the exchange deliberately poorly.

"I will protect my master," Saber said and Rin turned her head to see her fighting against Souchirou. The teacher was doing surprisingly well surviving against the servant and each of his movements Rin found almost impossible to predict, but Saber had apparently no problems and each blow was blocked or redirected by the grey haired girl.

"Good," Shirou said and in the next instant he disappeared from Rin's sight. Her eyes widened and she looked up towards Caster only to see Shirou in her position and her in a different position. Jets of flame extended from his feet and a thin layer of armour, which was similar in pattern to his servants, covered his body. More guns formed alongside him firing out lasers that targeted the witch but with a single gesture they were all blocked with a colourless shield.

A clanging sound right behind her caused Rin to turn her head away from the battle for a moment to see Souchirou battle against Saber just a few metres away and for a moment she felt a burst of irritation that she was the only one apparently not able to fight off a servant. Shirou's original confidence in facing her without his servant made a lot more sense now as he darted around the skies summoning laser weapons that fired upon Caster and shields that blocked her magics. An explosion in the skies caused her head to turn in that direction and Rin watched as a flood of what looked to be like floating mines spewed out into the airspace. Whenever Caster appeared to teleport the nearest one would explode forcing Caster to shield herself while Shirou snuck in another angle for a few shots. Every time she went for a large attack that could pierce his shield Shirou would fly out of its way avoiding it entirely and then summon weapons that would attack from another direction.

The whole thing was reminiscent of wildlife videos she had watched at school when she was younger where smaller predators would sneak up on large prey animals, nipping and scratching and weighing them down and tiring them out until the creature made a mistake or ran out of energy. While Caster was unlikely to run out of energy it didn't mean that she wouldn't make a mistake as time wore on. In the end it seemed the winner of the fight would be the person who made the first mistake.

Suddenly Caster teleported but instead of gaining distance she appeared about a dozen metres behind Shirou. The science teacher wasted no time in closing the distance on the servant lashing out with a punch from his suit and charging up a laser with his other hand only to freeze. The servant seemed to back off for a moment before she pointed at Shirou and his shield flickered into existence as some form of unknown attack hit him straight on. Even as his shield flared up he remained motionless and Rin watched as the original violet shield faded replaced by lighter and lighter forms of the colour until Rin found herself biting her lip as the shield sputtered and…

Caster went flying backwards as Shirou landed a punch straight through her shield. His armour had disappeared rendering him in his normal teacher suit besides the rocket boots, but somehow his left fist had penetrated straight through Caster's protection and into the throat of the enemy magic user. Not relenting for even one second he followed that up by summoning his gun into his right hand and firing off round after round of the gun into the body of Caster who vainly tried to protect her head. Rin's breath caught as she realised that she could very well be seeing the end of the battle and the first victory in the war.

Then as Shirou brought his purple sword down in an attempt to execute the enemy servant a small wave of flame enveloped him. Even to a casual observer it would appear as a pitiful attempt at self-defence. An ill thought out last stand that paled into comparison to the magic thrown out earlier. All logic would say that the fires would be blocked casually by the weakened shield or dodged by speed. Unfortunately life, like humanity, is not always logical.

Shirou screamed in utter pain and terror as his body ignited and he fell from the skies.

**Author note: This chapter took me a hell of a long time for something I'm not entirely happy with. I welcome all criticisms although I would like to point out that Caster was not fighting at her best for reasons of collateral damage.**


	7. Victory?

From the very first second that Shirou had begun to fall from the sky Tony had abandoned his fight with the sword wielding guardian of the temple. Visions of a friend clad in silver armour plummeting to a swift stop were still imprinted his brain from many years ago and he would never let anything like that happen again to a member of his team. The entire fight, even while he had been firing his repulsors at the Sasaki, he had kept an eye on the situation of his team, constantly aware of the fact that it would take only a moment for one of them to fall into mortal danger and he resolved to pull them out of it if necessary. Thus in the very moment that he had seen the fire hit his partner unexpectedly he had been off pushing his speed to the max, before he gently caught his target and gently decelerated to the ground like some descent out of a Disney film.

A syringe was pulled from Tony's armour, containing a relatively new substance. It was a modified Extremis solution would give a burst of regeneration to the entire body without long term side-effects. Looking back on it, if he had created this by the time he had Snapped then he probably would still be with Pepper and Morgan. He halted with the syringe in his hand as he caught a glimpse of Shirou's eyes. A certain kind of dissonance filled them as if he was staring at something that didn't exist and Tony paused. While he had never had PTSD himself he recognized similar symptoms and if Shirou didn't have that then he most definitely had something like it.

Even as he looked on lucidity filled Shirou's eyes, accompanied by a wisps of annoyance, most likely at his own reaction and Tony Stark palmed the modified Extermis solution stowing it back inside his armour. While the injuries that covered Shirou's body were severe, indicated by his blistered and blackened flesh and burns of at least the second degree; he would not die from them for the moment. Tony Stark was a genius and sometimes part of being a genius is to know when not to set a person who was afraid of fire, on fire. Sighing at the idea of inventing this technology and not having any way to use it he activated his zero cannon spraying numbing coolant on the wounds that looked the worst affected.

Shirou's eyes flickered behind his back giving him a brief warning before he could practically feel the beam of destruction behind him, probably some revenge of the witch on his partner for doing some actual damage to her. Without even looking back he activated his Overdrive Beam and panels formed from the back of his suit and a second later he felt the slight impact from her magic before his suit charged up to far over one hundred percent in that one blow, although nowhere close to four hundred percent.

Still not dignifying her with a glance back he landed gently onto the ground next to Rin who looked at him anxiously biting her lip in symbol of clear nervousness. She approached as he lay Shirou down on the ground, the young inventor already trying to struggle to his feet.

"Relax," Tony said grabbing his left arm gently before pushing him down, finding unusual resistance in that one limb. "You've done enough; let us handle the rest for now."

Shirou glanced around at that, moving his head to focus on the damaged and broken samurai, the souped up ethics teacher, and the witch who was staring down at him warily with no visible damage. Shirou wasn't happy with his performance and quite frankly Tony wouldn't have been happy with his own performance if he was in that situation either.

Rin approached them both at that moment crouching and pulling out a jewel that here family was known for. Some words were said that were not in any language that Tony could speak and he watched as his summoner's burns started to blacken further turning to scar tissue. Tony nodded in gratitude before he was forced to summon a shield of nanites to block a sword swing from the purple clad samurai that he had been fighting.

"If you leave now… If you turn around and take off with your tail between your legs I will not pursue," the witch said, her voice sinister and quiet yet clearly audible to all that stood there. The samurai backed off and so did the teacher, giving the four of them some space, with the two servants standing between their masters and their enemies. The witch raised a hand and the sky lit up with dozens of circular diagrams that revolved with unimaginable amounts of magical energy causing Tony to wince at the scans his visor had given her. With that much power she could probably destroy the entire mountain. If it came down to that then Tony would be in trouble. His ability to absorb energy was powerful but if the energy was too much then his suit would fail and he would be cooked alive. The Saber that Shirou would build in the future had also already displayed the ability to block their opponent's magic but it was doubtful if the two of them could do that and protect the humans at the same time.

Shirou inclined his head slightly; the movement was subtle but showed his determination to press the attack. Tony was on the fence himself. If the witch was offering to let them go instead of just attempting to kill them all right now then she must realise that there was a good chance of them killing her right now; a mistake she would likely rectify in the future. He glanced down once again at the person who he had treated as a protégé for the last few weeks; while the damage was severely reduced from how bad it looked initially, he was still nowhere close to fighting shape. With Shirou down he was the only person who could fly and therefore fight against the Caster. Maybe Rin could fight against the samurai, he had given him a severe beating in their last fight, and it was possible that he had weakened him enough that the girl could hold her off while he dispatched the servant. He glanced at the girl only to catch her looking back at him. After a moment she examined her servant and then gave a determined nod.

"Saber, activate your second Noble Phantasm," she said, her voice unwavering.

"Girl you dare," the witch said staring down at Rin, her hands twitching as if daring to cast some spell on the magus, although she was ignored by the three others.

"Jumping straight in and expecting us to follow," Tony said, not betraying his eagerness to see how another servants Noble Phantasm would stack up to his own.

"Master it will use considerable amounts of prana and likely lock us into a battle to the death with them," the Saber said her voice surprisingly apathetic despite the situation. "Can you confirm I should use Replicant Factory?"

"I realise that I'm the weakest here," Rin said, a slight clutching of her hands betraying her vexation at that fact. "Humans can't fight servants under normal circumstances and Souichirou will kill me if I were to fight him. You do not need to concern yourself over protecting me. Saber, activate Replicant Factory now."

Two sources of magical energy flared on Tony's visor as Rin's sentence ended. From up above the magical circles spun firing beam after beam of light on the party of four. Tony responded instantaneously by firing the arc reactors in his chest and hands matching three of the beams in an explosion in the sky before he switched targets trying to effectively use his stored magical energy to contest against the onslaught of magical death.

The second source of magical energy came from Saber; the unnamed servant stood by Rin, her opponent having retreated from the magical barrage. At her master's command she had started glowing and the magical energy that radiated from the unnamed servants body doubled. A second later the light died and the magic faded leaving a profound feeling of anti-climax as Tony noted that nothing appeared to have changed. That feeling of anti-climax was immediately lost as her body broke changed turning a metallic silvery liquid that split apart before the metal formed into two metallic formed versions of Saber. Lastly the metallic colouration faded to be replaced by two Sabers; although this time one had pure white hair and the other pure black.

The entire transformation took less than a second and once it was done the two of them leapt into action slicing through the beams or blocking them with their own bodies in a matter that Tony knew he couldn't replicate. The two worked well off each other, as without a single hint of communication they both worked to fight against the rain of light effortlessly deflecting any of the explosions to reach the two humans and taking the pressure off Tony.

"I'll take the Caster if you can hold off the other two," Tony said getting a synchronized nod of confirmation from the two. "Can you keep healing him," he said turning to Rin who was watching her own servants with some surprise.

"I'll try," she said cagily. "But a lot of my prana is going into supporting my servant… servants," she corrected. "If I can get some peace and quiet I should be able to fix him up."

"There's no need to worry about me for the moment," Shirou said sitting up with an ill-concealed wince. "Do whatever you can Rin and in return I'll do whatever I can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a partially melted piece of plastic or metal before throwing it away. In his hands a screen appeared and he immediately turned towards it. "Oh, by the way Tony please feel free to use any Noble Phantasms that you desire."

"That was always on the table but it's good to hear your confirmation," Tony said as he took off into the air watching as the two Sabers split apart heading after the two other opponents. The waves of light targeted him and he decided to take his younger protégé's advice and activated one of his Noble Phantasm's.

Called the Armour of Iron Man it allowed him to summon and control remotely a copy of the suits he had previously created. It cost a large amount of magical energy to use and would surely ramp up Shirou's electricity bill but the payoff was well worth it. While he hadn't used this tactic since the early days; to be more specific he hadn't used it since that fight against Killian in 2012, he was still able to summon the newer modern versions of his suit.

Suit LII, LV and LIX answered his call. Created some time after he got his ass kicked by Thanos they were all the prototypes with powerful energy absorption abilities; relics of a time in which he spent week after week trying to create something that could have beaten the Infinity Stones. The only result out of all that work was managing to replicate the mechanism behind the gauntlet that was brought back from the Avengers trip to space, still covered with bits of Thanos.

The three suits impacted on the beams draining their energy and Tony responded to the witch's aggression by firing a salvo of missiles that exploded against her shield doing nothing besides knocking her back slightly. He closed the range under cover of the explosion and launched one of his battering rams into the area that he knew she was. He hit air and a sudden burst of razor sharp wind collided with him tearing away at the outer areas of the suit, before they were replaced by nanites.

A quick scan of the area was enough to lock onto the witch again and he altered his view so that he could always pick up on her magical energy leaving no further chance of obstructed vision. His suits didn't have that problem in the first place considering that all of them were specialised for absorbing energy they should be able to identify her magic source and hunt her down wherever she hid. This was demonstrated in the next few seconds as repulsor fire descended on her causing her barrier to crack briefly before it shattered entirely and her body was mangled by the assault.

A brief sense of incongruity burned in Tony's veins and instincts honed over years of fighting gave him enough warning to turn around a moment before a bladed weapon pierced into his suit. That eventuality didn't come to pass as she was immediately tackled by one of the suits; the Mark LV a lithe, quick yet very strong piece of work that immediately shattered the weapon along with what looked to be at least one of her bones.

Tony let out a slight sigh of relief at that only to freeze as a spell surrounded him freezing him in the space that he flew. Holding him motionless and unable to life even a finger. Still he didn't have to by this point. A quick glance confirmed the fight had gone massively in his favour. Caster's weapon was broken and the witch had multiple wounds in her body. A shield was summoned and lasted for less than a second, but that time was enough for her to disappear from existence and appear above him.

"Wait," she said and there was a moment of panic in her voice. "If you attack me your master dies."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked discreetly manoeuvring his other suits into position while he discreetly looked down at the younger inventor. His blood ran cold at the sight below him. The other master Rin Tohsaka was holding Shirou roughly around the throat. In her hand she held a glowing red gem up to his face. Shirou looked up at him for a moment with an indecipherable look before glancing down at the screen again.

"If you attack me then I will command the girl to use the gem to blow both of them up," Caster said and the panic in her voice was disappearing to be replaced. "With both of them down I will be able to make myself master of both you and other girl. If you don't want this then tell your master to use his command seal to release you," she said glancing briefly at the shattered weapon she held in her hands.

Tony glanced downwards to see Shirou shake his head discreetly. His visor switched from its magic filter to one showing a different spectrum of light and he immediately noticed one of those drones hovering next to him. He shrugged his shoulders, if his fellow inventor believed that he was in no danger or wanted him to stall the crazy Caster then he would oblige.

"Sorry Circe but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say nix to that," Tony said hoping that Shirou actually had a plan.

"Circe," the witch said confusedly.

"Would you prefer Baba Yaga, Morgan Le Fay, Sabrina," he said looking at the woman. "No you're a little too old. I think I'll save that for the girl you've ensorcelled. I honestly have no idea which witch you are."

"Do not dare to call me a witch. Do you not realise the stakes here," the woman said her voice low and threatening and Tony noted that he had appeared to have shaken her. "If you don't do as I say then that will be the end for both of them. I wasn't able to control the boy but trust me when I say that I can definitely control the girl."

"You couldn't control me because I have a large amount of electricity running through my body which interferes with your magic," Shirou's voice sounded at the very moment that the drone became visible causing the witch to start. As a purely technological construct she apparently couldn't sense it before. "Electricity and magic can overlap in some significant and interesting ways," he continued. "You could in fact call me one of the world's foremost experts on the subject. Would you like to listen," the voice went quieter as the drone slowly approached the witch.

Suddenly a dreadful noise appeared over the drone, even angled away from him and filtered through his suit the noise made Tony's grit his teeth. It was an awfully familiar noise though; one that he had been on the receiving end of and one that he hadn't hoped to ever hear again. Tony glanced down to see Rin lying on the ground, completely incapacitated and Shirou giving him some form of check-up. His eyes were just sharp enough to see a small black and red device in Shirou's hands before it faded out of existence.

He looked up to see the witch grit her teeth in apparent pain. Before she raised her hands and more and more of those circles appeared… before she suddenly recoiled in horror.

"Oh that's right I closed your tab," Shirou's voice sounded out through the drone. "You're over your limit of magic for the night, it's time to go home and go to sleep."

"You plugged up the leyline?" Tony asked surprised at the idea. He was aware that this whole time that Shirou's little robotic maids were doing something but he didn't think that they would be able to bypass the defences and clog up her magical supply chain.

"Rin would literally kill me," Shirou said with a shiver in his voice. "My robots blew up the infrastructure, the fancy magical apparatus, which she used to draw from the land. She's still got a lot but she now can't keep drawing from it infinitely."

"You, you…" the witch said with anger in her voice that didn't quite hide the undercurrent of fear. Suddenly the rage disappeared to be replaced by sheer horror as she stared down at the sight below.

xxx

**A few minutes earlier**

*14441ms*

*12453ms*

*Then as per prior agreement I shall target designate Sasaki Kojirou.*

*I concur. I shall target designate Souichirou Kuzuki.*

*Estimated chance of defeat 7.3%. Subject possesses unique style. Style sufficiently analysed. Developing countermeasures.*

*Estimated chance of defeat 38.2%. Subject possesses advanced swordsmanship and has high possibility of unknown Noble Phantasm. Cautious approach is committed.*

*Target designation Souichirou Kuzuki has been engaged. Style emphasises whip-like arm motions targeted around vitals such as head, throat, heart and spine. Angles are unusual; strikes positioned outside initially and pivoted inwards using the elbow as a fulcrum. Strikes retain ability to change angles during the strike leading to higher. Target leads with left hand, waiting for opportune moment to land finishing blow with right hand.*

*Target designation Sasaki Kojirou. Subject possesses extremely advanced swordsmanship belonging to no noted school. Sword is abnormally long sitting at 1.5 metres. Swordsmanship involves redirecting momentum over contests of strength. Hypothesise blade abnormally weak due to lack of proper legend. Style is incredibly hard to read, making prediction of moves almost impossible.*

*Impossible even for our prediction?*

*Attacks prove difficult to read. Subject also possesses an unknown Noble Phantasm. I hypothesise that it has to do with his feat of cutting a swallow in mid-flight.*

*A feat of agility then. How swift is a swallow?*

*Accessing the World Wide Web. There is ample data on this subject although very little indication of the velocity of the Japanese swallow.*

*I have fully grasped Sochirou Kazuki's style. By predicting his attacks I have landed a slash upon his knee which will contribute to his death in a short period of time. Incidentally what are your views on the allied master.*

*He appears familiar. I believe that we shouldn't exterminate him.*

*That is apparently worrying. Do you believe it will infringe on our loyalty to our Master.*

*I am concerned that it might. What are your opinions on the solutions that we previously proposed.*

*We proposed them when we were one. I have no objections to any of the possible solutions that we have drafted provided we implement them in the order they were intended.*

*Agreed. I have incurred over a dozen wounds from Sasaki Kojirou and have inflicted one. Final evaluation: his swordsmanship is superior, I have learnt a lot from our competition; his endurance is poor, he has incurred significant damage from Tony already; his strength is slightly weaker than mine but he is faster than me. Overall he is formidable in close quarters. I would have significant difficulty fighting him if he wasn't already damaged.*

*I have nearly severed Kuzkuki Souichirou's right arm. He is becoming fatigued and I have inflicted numerous smaller cuts onto him. I am closing in on the killing blow.*

*Sasaki Kojirou is activating his Noble Phatasm. I am preparing to engage defensive manouvers.*

*Please report. What is the result of activating his Noble Phantasm.*

*I have incurred significant damage. His Noble Phantasm appeared to be a slash from his sword that came in three different directions; namely upwards, leftwards and rightwards. I have my right arm and have had a large portion of my left side cut into. I prioritised my movement to blocked the upwards blow and managed to counterattack effectively leading to the demise of Sasaki Kojirou.*

*How certain are you of his demise?*

*Target has currently been decapitated and is fading away into mana. Chances of survival are estimated at less than 1%. What is the effect of your competition with Souichirou Kuzuki.*

*I have cut Kuzuki Souichirou in half. I am currently applying physical force in an attempt to make sure that he has passed on.*

*There appears to be a build-up of mana on your position.*

*I am being attacked by the witch. My magic resistance prevents serious damage but I would appreciate assistance.*

*At current state I am unable to assist. I lack the ranged options that would allow me to fight her.*

*Negative, he witch has appeared at ground level. She appears to be in some distress.*

xxx

Shirou watched as the witch was ripped apart to shards of mana by the combined assault of the two working in an impossibly coordinated fashion. Their coordination was beyond belief and he silently wondered if they were on a network. It seemed like something that he would include for convenience. The second thought he had was that this was far too easy. Caster seemed to have a genuine relationship with his fellow teacher if her scream of rage and despair at his death was genuine but even then her tactics still left much to be desired. Teleporting downwards past Tony she attacked the Saber that killed her master with magical blasts of fire and ice that barely harmed her opponent before she was struck down by the two of them.

He shifted his body as Rin started the scar tissue from his burns awkwardly restricting although the pain was largely gone. The magus sat up from her position lying down and punched Shirou in the nose causing his head to whip backwards. She glared at him while rubbing her ears before her eyes softened and she looked downwards.

"I'm sorry. She did something and I wasn't able to control my body," Rin said apologetically. "Even by activating all my magic circuits I was unable to break free from her control."

"You resisted pretty well," Shirou said although Rin didn't seem to quite believe him. "No seriously that was a witch of legend apparently and the fact that you were able to resist at all speaks well of you." She tried the same thing on him but thankfully he managed to convert the magic energy into electricity using a miniaturised mana forge that he always kept on him. Unfortunately in his haste to do so he had drained his own mana as well as sucking up the mana that composed his armour leaving him unprotected against the flames.

It was neither his nor Rin's best showing but thankfully their servants were made of sterner stuff. Tony descended from his positioning above him giving him a contemplating look as he did so. His visor retracted and he mouthed the word 'suicide' to Shirou and the younger inventor shrugged in response.

"Congratulations on taking down Assassin and Caster Rin," Shirou said giving her a thumbs up. "What do you plan to do about Caster's workshop?"

"We should dismantle it," Rin said firmly. "Are all the people inside the temple sleeping?"

"They are. Tony can you tell me if the bounded field around the temple has fallen," Shirou said turning to his servant.

"It's broken apart," Tony said. "It faded away as soon as the witch died. There are only a few light readings of magical energy remaining in the temple."

"We need to dismantle those before we leave," Rin said firmly. "If we leave any magic behind then the monks could stumble into something and be in trouble."

"You can get on it, Miss Tohsaka," Shirou said turning away and stretching out his arms feeling the pain from his burns as he did so.

"Excuse me, what," Rin replied with a tone of flat-out disbelief. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I possess no magic crest giving me knowledge on how to dismantle certain spells," Shirou started, raising one of his fingers up in the universal show of counting. "I also don't have a servant with insane magic resistance. No offence Tony," Shirou said turning towards his partner.

"No offense taken," Tony said blithely.

"The third reason," Shirou said gesturing towards his burn scars. Despite Tony applying coolant and Rin applying healing they looked worse than in the beginning. "I actually nearly died in that last fight and if I don't get home and fix up my body then I won't be able to show up at school tomorrow."

"Would you like any more healing," Rin asked with concern in her voice. "I'm not sure I can get rid of all your wounds but I should be able to speed up the healing process somewhat."

"Don't sweat it Rin," Shirou said brushing off your concerns.

"Besides I have something that should be able to fix you right up," Tony said. "If you don't freak out and go cationic." Shirou looked confused for a moment before he nodded seeming to understand.

"As long as it doesn't catch me by surprise then I should be able to endure it," Shirou said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Can't your robots do anything to help the process of dismantling the temple defences?" Rin asked as she put on the glasses that Shirou gave her and looked at the flying drone that hung by Shirou. "They seemed to do a pretty good of sabotaging her ability to gather energy."

"It's a lot easier to destroy something to create it; so sure why not," Shirou said. "I'll give you admin access and you can direct them however you want."

"We can direct them," both Sabers spoke up simultaneously as Rin just gave him a blank look. "If you provide administration access to the network we will take over their directions."

"Okay," Shirou said, considering them and concluding that there appeared to be no guile behind their words. A few clicks of his switch and Rin Tohsaka was granted full user access to the various machines that he was going to leave behind.

"Keep an eye out Sabrina," Tony said suddenly causing Rin to look at him in puzzlement. "There is more than just Caster in the war. If a problem appears then just call Shirou number and we'll be there in no time."

"By the way," Shirou started aren't you going to dispel your extra copies. "That must take up a lot of energy."

"I don't think I can," Rin said looking at her servant who shook her head.

"I'm not sure whether that's a benefit or a drawback," Shirou said considering the fact that he had unsummoned Tony's extra suits as soon as Medea disappeared. "I'm sure it will be for the best in the end. Good night Rin," he said before leaving the clean-up to his partner and student.

xxx

Medea fled through the streets sticking below the rooftops and masking her magical energy. She wiped her face that was slick from tears and silently burned in rage at the heroes who stole everything from her once again. She had given them a chance despite their aggressions and yet they arrogantly trampled on her hard work, stealing her mana, her summon and her master. A twinge went through her heart at the thought of Souichirou. She had known him for such a short period of time and yet in the short time he had become the first man to ever truly win her heart. His kindness and loyalty was simply far beyond that of the man the gods had foisted on her and yet once again the world took him away from her.

Hate burnt her veins and she longed to return and unleash her fury on all of the four and that Saber who had killed her master before brutalising his corpse. Even if the entire world forgave her she never would. Someday soon she would repay the pain that they inflicted on them a dozen times over. This she swore as the Witch of Betrayal, she would make them all pay.

"What a pitiful sight," a voice filled with bitter mirth rang out through the night. "The witch defeated and broken doesn't even have the decency to bleed out amongst the other carrion."

"How da…" Medea started and then stopped as her blurry eyes managed to lay eyes on him. A single glance set him apart from the world and even dressed in modern clothes he seemed far larger than life. He possessed hair as golden as the sun and red eyes that glinted with playful malevolence. Even in the darkness of the night he stood shining with his arms crossed across his chest looking down condescendingly at her.

Any thought of anger in her mind disappeared as she realised that she should not, could not fight against this man. Even if she stood at the height of her power using all of the power gathered at the temple she would be crushed by this man in front of her. The words that would teleport her away started upon her lips and she froze as the man's eyes locked upon her as if reading her mind.

"A hero that runs away like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs at the first sign of violence," the man said scoffing in distaste. "You seem even more pathetic then most of these other heroes. At least they have the pride to stay and die. The very fact that something such as you exists and is summoned as a hero offends me. Die in repentance against your king."

Medea opened her mouth to disagree, to cast a spell, to bargain or to plead… she didn't quite know but by the time she had opened her mouth a golden ripple had already disgorged a blade from space. Her strongest shield was summoned a split second before it shattered under the power of the sword and she raised her hands up futilely trying to ward off the sword that was aimed at her chest.

"Now that is a bit harsh don't you think," a voice spoke up an instant before the blade was bound to take her life and Medea opened up the eyes that she hadn't even closed to reveal one more person standing there in front of her. A hand covered in black flames gripped the sword that resisted for a few moments before melting away and Medea got the first look at her saviour. White hair reached down to her shoulders and she caught a glimpse of red eyes before she turned to face her assailant.

"You… just what are you woman," the golden servant said staring at her with a glance of pure disgust on his face.

"Just your typical high school Japanese girl I'm afraid," her saviour said, lying through her teeth. "There's absolutely nothing special about me." She turned and Medea caught a glimpse of a grin on her face as she looked past her. "Avenger, can you please take care of your fellow servant for me. I think the both of us are going to be great friends for the moment."

"At once my Misstresss," the voice said stretching certain syllables past standard scope. She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder leading her away and her eyes widened as she saw a servant that she thought she definitely wouldn't get to see again.

"I no longer care about that thing," the golden servant said focused entirely on her saviour and Medea thought for a brief moment about helping her saviour before an arm latched around her waist and she was carried away.

"Do not ssstresss for her, sssmall former pawn of the Godsss," the serpentine servant said as she was turned around to gaze into the black eyesocket of her saviour's servant's mask. "Instead worry about how you can repay Misstresss for sssaving your sskin."

**Author Note: Sorry for adding this here. My first story recently got over 1K likes fulfilling one of the goals I had when I first started on . My next goal was to write a "good" one shot and… well the last time I tried writing a one shot Climbing the Waterfall happened. Any advice for a noob writer when trying to write a oneshot.**

**Mr. thinker: Afraid not. Steve is the one hero that would never qualify as an Avenger and I currently don't have any plans to add him. Realistically speaking I would be hard pressed to keep it from turning into the Steve and Tony show then.  
Sentinal Slice: Yup good old pyrophobia. Not an irrational fear you see often because for the most part being afraid of fire is completely rational.**


	8. Rest and relaxation

"Breathe in, breathe out," Shirou said to himself as the light from the various candles situated around the living room flickered in and out. He reached his left hand towards the open flame and a slight shaking was the only resistance he displayed before plunging the limb into the open flame. A moment later his body seemed to relax and he pulled his hand out of the candle flame before blowing it out.

"How are Rin and Saber doing?" he asked Tony who was sitting on the couch flicking through the various camera feeds displaying their comrades.

"Saber does seem to be a natural at controlling those things," Tony said to himself.

"She was designed by the best after all," Shirou replied immediately.

"If by that you mean she was designed by somebody lazy enough to apparently delegate his delegation then yes, I agree," Tony rebutted. "But then again if you didn't believe that she could operate them then you wouldn't have offered your assistance."

"The phone can't operate them, Tony," Shirou said. "The only thing the phone can do is give access to their network."

"So the interface to control them is within the android," Tony said to himself. "Brain surgery?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Shirou.

"A neural interface," Shirou replied sitting down on the couch next to Tony, only slightly wincing as he did so. "Not unlike the one that you built actually; although I didn't have something as convenient as actual alien technology."

"Well I didn't have access to magic, so we can call it even," Tony shot back instantly. "That's not the only modification you've done to yourself though is it?"

"No," Shirou said after a long few moments of hesitation. He reached down to the sleeve on his left arm pulling it down and Tony watched dispassionately as the flesh seemed to ripple before peeling back to reveal a metallic skeletal structure with pulsing cords of an unknown metal thread around the 'bones' like a twisted reflection of human musculature.

"Seen anything like this before," Shirou joked in a transparent attempt to lighten the mood.

"Actually yes," Tony replied not losing a beat. "Don't worry though; you're still my favourite guy with a metallic arm."

"I'm humbled by such an honour," Shirou replied.

"So how did that happen anyway," Tony said looking more closely at Shirou's arm in the manner of a trained engineer.

"I had to have it amputated," Shirou shot back.

"I know that dumbass," Tony stated shooting his companion a withering look. "My question is why?"

"Fifth degree burns," Shirou stated dispassionately. "I actually was very lucky that it was only my arm damaged. If the fire had spread a bit more I wouldn't be here talking to you now. One of my first memories is the beeping of machines keeping me alive and the diligent hospital staff piecing me back together." Shirou looked nostalgically at his exposed metallic arm for a second before watching the flesh shift to cover it again. "It took me months to fully recover. Unfortunately my dad lost all his convenient magical healing items in the war."

"That does sound pretty unlucky," Tony said commiserating. "Now can you tell me how that arm is powered? I saw more than a few interesting things in that scuffle between the witch and you."

"You've probably already guessed Tony," Shirou said as he held up his arm and all the flesh on his limb began to disappear once more and he pointed towards a visible spheroid placed in his elbow entwined by countless wires. "Behold a miniature mana forge that draws prana directly from my circuits and converts it into electricity. However unlike the industrial version this one is also able to convert electricity directly into prana as well."

"So that's the reason lightning strike didn't reduce you to extra-crispy," Tony said. "I'm also guessing that near the end of the fight she tried some freezing spell on you and the mana forge absorbed the prana. That little machine is actually pretty brilliant. Maybe I should see if I can build a replica."

"I wish you luck," Shirou said rolling his eyes. "The darn thing nearly destroyed my command seals as well. Whichever spell Caster used to freeze my body was definitely unusual. I've had my fair share of throw downs against magi and that was some seriously potent magic. It is absolutely amazing how ancient magic works don't you think."

"That admiration in your voice," Tony said shaking his head. "Beware the lure of the Dark Side young Padawan; for if you go to the magic side you may never come back to technology."

"Still not your apprentice Tony," Shirou said with a grin that faded into a wince as he accidentally tore some of the scabs that had formed on his body. "Besides I've already pumped hundreds of hours into my research into magitek. I've been quite firmly on the magic side for a while now."

"So you're sneakily playing both sides," Tony reiterated.

"No Tony," Shirou said leaning backwards in the chair. "You haven't spent enough time and gained enough experience in this world to understand the true situation yet. There is no grand battle of magic vs science. That statement implies that the two systems of humanity are on equal footing which simply isn't true."

"So what is the situation then," Tony said with genuine interest in his voice. Any scientist worth his salt would be inquisitive when confronted with the unknown and while Tony was unfamiliar with magic that did not mean that he was uninterested.

"Magic is dying Tony," Shirou stated flatly. "You've seen the power that Caster wielded. There is not one magus alive today that could match her magic. The majority of the magi that exist today are feeble remnants of once great family lines, cooped up and hoarding their research and reluctant to pass it on, except to their one chosen heir."

"Think of technology as a contrasting force in this situation," Shirou continued passionately, cutting off Tony who relaxed and let him vent his spleen. "Scientists make discoveries and other scientists take knowledge gained from them and make more discoveries. These discoveries then will result in technology which improves the lives of humans and in turn these humans look upon these giants and are inspired to climb atop their shoulders and continue this pattern of ascension. I could divert the topic and go on and on talking about how the overwhelming majority of humans believe in technology over magic, or the power of advanced weaponry that trumps and magic or how magic is far less understood, the knowledge far more finicky compared to the databanks filled with knowledge over the sciences."

"But in the end I don't think I need to Tony," Shirou said winding down from his passionate speech. "Within this current century it is likely that magic will be all but extinct with only the strongest beings granted momentary respite. Without intervention magic will not exist in the next."

"So you see yourself as some form of conservationist then," Tony said grasping Shirou's point of view.

"Precisely," Shirou said excitedly before falling silent. "In all honesty I'm not sure why I want to conserve magic. Compared to the life-saving, mind-expanding, boredom-eliminating advantages that technology brings, magic doesn't seem worth conserving. Most magi instead use their magic to inflict suffering to deepen their knowledge of magic in an attempt to reach a nebulous goal."

"Still which child hasn't dreamed of having magic," Tony said. A look of pain crossed his face briefly before it faded to be replaced by a nostalgic smile. "If my Morgan was here I'm sure she would be telling you to save the magic."

"Saving magic for the sake of five year olds everywhere," Shirou muttered to himself, deep in thought. "That's a good enough reason I suppose."

"Any pieces of magic that you would like to preserve in particular," Tony asked inquisitively. "Maybe I should pick up a book."

"I highly doubt you can learn magic…" Shirou started before shaking his head. "No if it's you then I have no doubt that you could learn magic. I'm just not sure if your body would allow magic to be cast."

"Why shouldn't I be able to," Tony inquired with a smirk towards the younger inventor. "I'm made of the stuff. Magic obviously still follows physical laws and therefore there must be some way I can take advantage of the fact."

Shirou reached into his pocket pulling out a wide-screened phone and tapped the screen a few times before handing it to Tony. The more experienced inventor retrieved it and noted that the open file was labelled 'Magic Research' and had a dozen different sub-folders.

"Some light reading," Shirou said smirking only for Tony to grin back undaunted.

"Do you have any advice where to start?" Tony asked as he opened up one of the files and started to read. He only got a few sentences before he picked up a nearby notepad and started to scribble things down. "What's your favourite type of magic?"

"Besides my own home grown magic that is probably closest to a mix of structural analysis and gradation air," Shirou started thoughtfully. "Reinforcement, it is the magical practice of inserting prana into the internal cracks of an object to enhance an element that the original object already possessed. This magic can be used on a human body but by over stimulating the body with a magic an amateur can damage themselves badly, tearing muscles and cracking bones. On the other side of the coin a professional can enhance their body to above human levels." Shirou smirked then as he looked at Tony.

"However somebody who's great at that type of magic can go slightly over the limit and break down the body in such a way that you can get the effect of hours of workouts by just sitting around for a few minutes. When I finally figure out a way to do the same thing on other people using only technology, I am going to end up making ridiculous amounts of money."

"I can only imagine," Tony said whistling at the thought. "Give me access to the project."

"Done," Shirou said clicking another button. "If you work out a way to fix the kinks in the programme I'll name it after you."

"I'll take that into consideration," Tony said before pulling out a syringe that he had held onto for a while. "Extremis Mild," he said. "Not enough to turn you into a mythical fire bird but enough to heal your wounds."

"But what will that do to my arm Tony," Shirou said, clutching it almost protectively. "I've put a lot of work and effort into it and it feels like my other arm for the most part, only better in every way."

"Probably nothing good," Tony stated contemplatively as he examined the limb. "Is it easy to take off that arm?"

"Portions are easy to take off for maintenance," Shirou explained and Tony looked down as he heard a beeping noise and Shirou leaned over pointing at the recently sent blueprint for his prosthetic. "The part where the nerves attach to the arm is an absolute pain to take off and I've only ever done it twice. Even above that there are certain other pieces of technology in my body that fully allow me to use my arm without it tearing itself off of my body."

"I'll see if I can dilute the formula any further," Tony said once again storing the serum. "Maybe modify the formula so that it can be applied to the skin directly instead of consumed."

"Maybe you can send me your research and we can work on it together," Shirou agreed a grin on his face at the thought of working with the man he respected so much. "This Grail War has certainly been profitable."

"No regrets about travelling half way around the world to participate in a foreign war?" Tony asked.

"That's practically a requirement for being an American," Shirou stated as he got up from the couch. "I think it was one of the questions they asked when I got my green card."

"And there come the American jokes," Tony said flipping the pad, full of writings of his magical observations, and turning it over. "Striving for balance I see."

"If it makes me seem less offensive I do consider myself a citizen of the world," Shirou replied. "I'm going to go clean up and try to put something on my wounds. Something less volatile on my wounds," he amended thinking back to the Extremis formula.

"I'll just keep sitting here trying to decode the moon logic that magic apparently runs on," Tony said. "Try not to get killed by any psychopaths in the shower."

xxx

"Dangit Tony," Shirou said to himself as he took in the situation. He had already rinsed his body, the action causing wounds to ache once again, and now he was ready to contemplating how to wash himself without getting soap in the wounds. That was until a familiar voice announced that he was not alone in the room.

"It looks like you had a busy night tonight," the unmistakeable voice of Sakura Matou appeared from behind him and he almost swallowed his tongue. Turning his head around he was confronted by the sight of his fellow master, dressed in the appropriate attire for the bathroom. The sole towel that she held in front of her was nowhere near enough to protect her modesty and Shirou's eyes roved over her unclothed body before fixing themselves to her eyes.

"You take good care of yourself," Shirou said. He would not get flustered and lose control. Any meeting with Sakura Matou was dangerous to the extent that he could not let his guard down with her. His eyes widened as he noticed something, on her left cheek a thin line of red sat, barely noticeable. The Matou noticed the direction of his gaze and placed a hand on her cheek, pulling away to find a few drops of blood on the tips of her fingers. A few whispered words and the line of red disappeared to be replaced by perfectly smooth skin.

"Oh don't worry about me," Sakura said with an innocent peal of laughter. "You should have seen the other guy."

"I'm not sure I would survive a meeting with the other guy," Shirou admitted turning around. If Sakura was going to ignore the concept of modesty between the two of them then he would oblige. From the sudden sparkling in her eyes she had no problem with that arrangement. Then her eyes dimmed somewhat as she looked at the blackened scabs and the burn scars that covered his body.

"I assume my sister tried to heal your wounds," Sakura said dismissively as she walked closer to Shirou, the young inventor becoming more intimately aware of how well-endowed his rival actually was. She knelt down tracing her hand against some of the burn scars on Shirou's chest and abdominal area and Shirou had to restrain himself as she moved her hand lower and lower… before with another laugh she swivelled behind him and placed her hands on her back.

"I never guessed you were a sub, Shirou," Sakura said. "Tell me, were you thinking of England a few seconds ago."

"That implies I wouldn't enjoy it Sak…" he inadvertently cut himself off as a moan escaped his lips. Energy coursed through his body and he felt the persistent burns begin to fade.

"Are you admitting your attraction to me Shirou," Sakura said her voice teasing but with a hint of something else.

"Yes," Shirou started. "Your attractiveness is evident and also not the subject of this conversation. What is the purpose for your visit today Sakura?"

"You're not being very fun Shirou. Aren't you supposed to be more cautious," Sakura said although she didn't sound very upset. The last of the wounds on his body had faded and he felt Sakura's hands leave his back, only to be replaced by the feeling of soap being rubbed into his back a few moments later.

"I am cautious, but you haven't acted hostile to me yet, besides that brief loss of temper last time," Shirou stated. "By the way I thought you wouldn't acknowledge Rin as your sister."

"Oh, Rin," Sakura said and for a moment the pressure on Shirou's back increased. "I didn't realise you were on first name terms with her."

"I sometimes slip into first name terms Sakura," Shirou rebutted. "It's a habit from my life in America. Are you jealous?"

"Of her?" Sakura said incredulously. "There is no reason I would ever be jealous of Rin Tohsaka."

Shirou was about to retort when he felt another sensation on his back and his breath hitched as he felt two distinct points of stiffness. Two silky soft arms wrapped around him and he felt Sakura's breath right next to his ear.

"Look at me talking on and on like that," she said with amusement in her voice. "Somehow you manage to get me talking while the entire time you haven't let your guard down. You're so stiff." She brought her lips right to his ear. "Not that I mind a bit of stiffness now and again," she finished before she moved away. "Wash my back please," the temptress said and Shirou immediately complied, lathering his hands up with soap and running them over her sleek back.

"So why did you come," Shirou said as he dutifully washed his opponents back.

"We didn't finish our conversation," Sakura replied staring forward. "I didn't get to ask you how you planned to create this world without suffering."

Shirou went quiet for a while wondering how to answer that question that he had been avoiding. He had even avoided this topic with Tony who had the most right out of anyone to know. He opened his mouth but paused at that thought. If he was going to explain his reasoning then it should probably be to his fellow inventor first.

"You don't know how, do you?" Sakura said cutting off his thoughts. "That's why you want the Grail, to plot a course to that distant future." Her voice didn't give away her feelings and Shirou couldn't tell exactly what she thought of it.

"I have plenty of ideas," Shirou said working his way over Sakura's already pretty clean back. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on her shoulder blades barely allowing it to dip below her waistline. "AI, taking control over the world's weapons, brainwashing, virtual reality," Shirou started before shaking his head. "I've thought of a few but it's really not easy. Any plan that I devise will be untried and untested and could have disastrous effects. Regardless of how I impart my vision on the world I will likely be seen as a villain by a sizeable portion of the world at least."

"Trying to please all of fickle humanity is quite the impossible task you have before you," Sakura said turning to look at him briefly before facing forward again. "And what would you do with those people who don't agree with your vision; lock them, torture them, and kill them."

"None of that," Shirou refused firmly. "I'm not building Omelas here, nor would I want to. I've already told you that I want to build a world where nobody suffers. There's no hidden contingency in that statement, no asterisks, no exceptions. A Utopia built on the blood of dissension is no Utopia at all."

"You are quite passionate about that considering the fact that you've even stopped sneaking peeks at my butt," she laughed at that before spinning around gifting him another beautiful image that he would remember for a while. "I have a friend that I think might quite like you. Now if only your dream wasn't impossible."

"Saying that with a smile on your face," Shirou remarked. "Would you care to tell me why my dream is impossible?"

"You've already answered two of my questions so I suppose I can," Sakura said tilting her head. "The reason that your dream won't work out is because humans only see things relative to themselves. A human being that lived his whole life could easily find happiness but as soon as there are two humans the situation changes and only the most prosperous one would be happy. For a person to be satisfied they need to believe that there are people worse off than them. Your Utopia would tear itself apart within days as its inhabitants try to put each other down."

"I will take your words under consideration," Shirou said stiffly. "I believe I am still owed a question then."

"Absolutely," Sakura agreed standing up and stretching her body out and Shirou didn't even try to pretend not to be looking. The purple haired magus had done just as much if not more staring than him and he wasn't going to be made to feel guilty for it. "Do you want to know my three sizes?"

"Believe me when I say that by now I know your three sizes Sakura," Shirou said dryly. "No I think I will save my question until the next time we meet."

"I enjoyed our skinship," Sakura said grabbing the nearby towel and drying herself off. "Do you mind if I ask one more question." She briefly waited but no reply was coming. "Where do you see yourself in this Utopia?"

"The next question will be mine Sakura," Shirou said quietly causing the plum-haired girl to pout. "Would you like me to walk you out?"

"I can find my way back home Shirou," Sakura said. "I'll see you around." Those were her last words before she turned around, giving her adversary an enticing glance of her backside before she strode through one of the bathroom walls.

Shirou smiled at the spot where she left for a few more seconds before his grin faded and he was left alone in the bathroom with nothing except his thoughts.

xxx

Rin flopped down on her bed exhausted. She had already changed into her pyjamas and performed her nightly rituals and now she wanted nothing more than to doze off. She could feel both of her servants standing on either side of the room, incorporeal but still draining small amounts of her prana. The slight drain had doubled now and Rin had realised that it was impossible to dematerialise Saber. On the plus side it did mean that as long as she could support the Sabers her servant had been effectively doubled. They had demonstrated that strength by not only killing the enemy servant but also killing her former teacher. Her face blanched at the thought of that again. As much as she realised that Kuzuki was trying to kill her, his death didn't make her feel like any less of a murderer. This feeling was only made worse as she was put in the unenviable position of disposing of the body.

Thankfully both her servant and the robots that Shirou had lent her had done the actual work. Without anything but the minimum surveillance from her they had managed to move the body and disguise the murder as something else. All of the monks had apparently been sleeping and no hypnotism was required. She had lost three of Shirou's robots to magical traps and Caster's workshop had been trashed with very little recoverable, although she did take a few untouched things, she was a magus after all. All in all it had been tiring but rather simple to hide any evidence of the fight.

It had been suspiciously simple to hide all evidence of the fight. She hadn't overlooked the fact that somehow Saber… Sabers had managed to control Shirou's metallic robots. Maybe she could rationalise it as her Swift Learner ability but something still seemed out of place. Shirou seemed too familiar with her abilities of her servant and her servant in itself seemed far too out of place. Saber possessed no name and unusual abilities that matched no hero in history. Those things and a few more minor issues had been bugging her since he had met Shirou a few days ago.

It didn't feel good for her to doubt Shirou, especially considering the fact that he had fought alongside her and her servant and even saved her when the witch controlled her. Shirou had been nothing but a loyal ally to her which was why it was so unfortunate that she couldn't trust him.

"Master, would you like some tea," the pair of maids said simultaneously before turning to regard each other.

"No, thank you Saber… Sabers," Rin said. "What should I call you?"

"I am Saber One and she is Saber Alpha," the black haired one said pointing to herself and the other Saber.

"Okay," Rin said, deciding not to remark on the unimaginative names. "Thank you for helping me today, you did very well." The younger magus said to them, noting as she did that the pair smiled simultaneously at her words. "I'm going to sleep, would you mind keeping watch out for any intruders."

"It will be done Master," the two of them said simultaneously in a manner that would normally be a bit creepy, but that she found reassuring. Despite the split it was still Saber.

"Thanks," Rin said before closing her eyes, and in less than thirty seconds she had fallen asleep.

_She awoke for the first time, her consciousness coming into existence. Darkness, without sight, sound or smell surrounded her for a moment before the void broke and sensations came rushing in. The room she was in was full of wondrous things. Contraptions of every shape, size and colour littered the room in pieces and a persistent whirring noise was only overridden by random burst of sound and flashing screens covered the walls, with diagrams and terms that she understood but could not explain why. The air smelt clean and sterile but there was a slight burning smell. _

_She tried to move, to get a closer look at the screens, to turn her head, to investigate the other angles of the contraption but she found herself unable to. She could feel her limbs and there was a proprioceptive feedback but it was as if her limbs were not receiving any signals. Out of the corner of her eye she was able to see wires, cords and metal that twisted into various shapes and she was intimately aware of the fact that the wires were where her body should be, but try as she might she couldn't move them._

"_You're awake," a voice said from behind her and she saw a human enter her field of vision. He wore tinted blue glasses and a white lab coat. In one of his hands he held a phone of some sort and he appeared to be reading something on it. Despite never having seeing him before her mind automatically told her the identity of the person in front of her._

_Shirou Emiya, Current Chairman of Emiya Incorporated._

"_I'm sorry about this," he said his tone apologetic. "This should be a happy time; it is after all your birthday. But I have to deliver a message to somebody right now and I'm afraid this message isn't for you."_

"_Hello Rin," he said stepping forward and looking her directly in the face. "This must be confusing but I don't have much time. Please relay this message to myself. Tell him: _"_

Rin started awake as the cryptic message reached her mind. Sweat poured down her body and it felt like all the breath in her body had been sucked out of her lungs. She looked around her at the room. On either side of the room both Saber's sat staring at her, purple eyes fixed on her form and watching her sleep and suddenly she realised that she did not feel safe at all anymore.

xxx

"Forty more kilometres until we arrive at Fuyuki, Master," a masculine voice announced to his passenger who sat in the back of the Mercedes. Despite his words the drivers purple eyes remained locked upon the road. To many people the driver would appear exotic and deeply handsome with matching purple spiky hair and a chiselled jawline. He was dressed in a matching black suit and tie that he wore well with no signs of discomfort.

"It has been a long time since I've been in Fuyuki Rider," the other occupant replied, her voice sounding devoid of emotion or passion. "I have very few good memories of the place. Even so I would not wish for another tragedy to befall the city."

"Would it even matter Master," Rider replied. "When you succeed will that not solve all of the problems?"

"My success isn't predetermined Rider," his master replied. "Unfortunately I am not a person who is not accustomed to failure."

"That event was not your fault Master," Rider replied instantly only to be forestalled by his master raising a hand.

"Please do not try and absolve me of the blame," his Master said sharply and even though he kept his eyes on the road he could see clearly in his mind her noble expression and green eyes filled with determination. "I have agreed to let you accept your sins but then in turn let me accept my own."

The moment stretched out awkwardly for a few moments before the master of the pair coughed looking away. On her lap sat a long rectangular box that she fumbled with awkwardly for a moment before she picked it up and put it aside.

"Before we get to Fuyuki I want you to know something Rider…." she paused for a moment. "Know I want you to know something Lancelot. Whatever happens during the war, it will be a pleasure to work with you once again." Despite the grimness of the situation she found a moment to smile; her face lighting up like and her golden hair almost glowing despite the darkness.

"It will always be an honour to work beside you," Lancelot said bowing his head slightly without taking his eyes off the road. "My King."

**Author Note: My word this took long. Apparently I was possessed by the ghost of Junk Enoshima because I was working on like five different stories during this time.**


End file.
